Ascension
by Chris McFeely
Summary: On our planet, there are forces who have their own plans for the DigiWorld and it's inhabitants... but what are they, and how do the DigiDestined fit in? A disgruntled army general has plans for the DigiWorld... and they do not bode well for all of reailt
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon, though there are some original characters in this story that I created.

- - -

_Author's note - Basically, this story exists in my own little Digi-Fic universe. That is to say, this occurs in the same timeline as "Choices", my Taiora fic. It's set just over six years after the end of the series, meaning it falls in between "Choices - Courage, Part 3" and "Choices: The Epilogue - Life." Don't worry if you haven't read those, they're not important to the story, it's just so I can have Taiora themes running through this, if I want. Okay, that's about it for the notes... let's go!_

- - -

**ASCENSION**

**Prologue**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

RELEASE ME!  
Reinforced Plexiglas shook and shuddered from fistfalls, as the prisoner pounded relentlessly on the transparent confinement. The other walls surrounding him were solid concrete, reinforced with steel bars, and the room in which he was sealed was completely bare. Not even a bed or toilet. The prisoner, moderate in height and build, slammed his fists down on the surface again, causing the reflections from the powerful halogen lights that lined the corridor outside to vibrate and flicker wildly across its rippling surface.  
The prisoner did not know where he was. He had been kept here for a long time... years, maybe. He couldn't tell... he never saw the sunlight. Sealed away somewhere, usually left to rot in this tiny box, but sometimes, taken... taken by men he did not know, to a place he did not recognise, where unspeakable tests were performed. Horrendous, soul-destroying tests. The prisoner reflected that it was a small piece of good fortune that he did not have a soul to lose.  
He wasn't the only one, however. There were others. He glimpsed them briefly, sometimes, when he was hauled, screaming, from his prison. Familiar faces. Fellow soldiers.  
He never gave up trying.  
RELEASE ME! he bellowed again. He could hear the scuffling and groaning of his fellow prisoners, as his cries agitated their dulled minds. Then, he heard footsteps... fast and heavy, thundering towards his cell. He silenced himself, but continued pounding on the glass. The approaching figure came into view, flanked on either side by two armed guards, and stopped in front of his cell, his face mere inches from the glass.  
The figure... one that the prisoner had seen some times before, although he did not know his name... wore a navy blue suit. General's stripes decorated his shoulders, and a selection of medals adorned his breast. A cigar was held in his mouth, firmly clamped between lips pursed tightly with rage. The figure's greying hair glinted in the light from the halogen bulbs, as he took a drag from the cigar and exhaled the smoke through his nostrils.  
Silence.  
RELEASE ME! The prisoner screamed again, suddenly, causing the two soldiers to jump in surprise. But the general wasn't startled. He removed the cigar from his mouth and leaned in even closer.  
Shut the hell up, he whispered.  
The expression on the prisoner's face did not change. It couldn't.  
And drop the act, the general said again. It doesn't work. We know what you are.  
The prisoner grunted in anger. With a tearing noise, his face ripped itself to shreds, and his clothes fell away around him. The prisoner, in his true guise, met the general's gaze, with pit-like obsidian eyes, as the tattered white cloths that swathed his real body hung loosely around him.  
That's better, the general said. Now, I'd advise you to get some rest. You're going to need all your energy for what's planned tomorrow... A malicious grin spread across the general's face, and he snickered evilly as he walked away. The two guards turned in unison and accompanied him.  
Seething with fury, the imprisoned Bakemon watched them go.

- - -

_What, what? It was a Bakemon, you say? A Bakemon? What's a Bakemon doing on Earth? What's being done to it? We-ell, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out, aren'tcha? ^_^ R&R!!_

- - -


	2. Necessary Sacrifices

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon, though there are some original characters in this story which I created.

- - -

_Author's Notes - You'll want to have read "Ascension - Prologue" before this part, to get you all geared up and ready._

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter One - "Necessary Sacrifices"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

Searing red light glinted in the black recesses of the Bakemon's eyes as the fine laser beam sizzled through it's cloth coverings. An inhuman shriek of pain leapt from its throat, as is struggled where it lay, manacled down on to an operating table, with human surgeons standing around it. They were all wearing Haz-Mat suits, and the Bakemon could not see their faces through the tinted visors. All it could see was red... burning, agonising red... as it penetrated him from without, and scorched within, the haunting, shimmering reflections of the beam playing across the surgeon's visors.  
As the beam fizzled out, leaving a moderately-sized gash running up the Bakemon's chest, one surgeon picked up an instrument, and immediately pulled back the Bakemon's burnt skin, to investigate the creature's gut.  
This marks the first actual internal investigation of one of the creatures, one surgeon said into a recording device, then leant forward to observe the proceedings.  
A startled gasp rippled among the surgeons, as the slivers of what was apparently flesh were parted. A... amazing! one surgeon gasped. I've never seen... anything like it! another said.  
Within the Bakemon, where it's stomach, and other vital organs should have been, along with blood, veins, bones - everything human - there was... nothing. Not an empty shell... but pure, simple, black, unending nothingness. A void, filled with spiralling green blots, that resembled zeroes and ones.  
The surgeon with the instrument reached inside, tentatively, and immediately emitted a cry, as he felt his arm yanked by some unseen force, and fell forward. His arm disappeared inside the creature, right up to the shoulder. His screams were horrific, as the other surgeons rushed to aid him, grabbing him around the shoulders and waist and pulling him free. The group of medical men crashed backwards as he was hauled free, falling to the ground. The unfortunate surgeon screamed again as he looked at his arm.  
It was translucent black, three-dimensional in appearance, but with no apparent substance to it. Green number coding swirled around where flesh and bone should have existed. The surgeon's shrieks were most disturbing.  
High above, overlooking the operation through the theatre's glass ceiling, General Alexander Reitman's fists clenched tightly around the steel safety rail that surrounded the huge transparent dome that topped the room. The surgeon began to flail around waving his arm through the air. As it collided with machinery, the digital infection spread, transmutating the metal and plastic of the surgical devices into glowing green and black digital information. His fellow surgeons held him down, but as one of them darted to his side, he knocked the operating table over. There was an audible metallic crack, as one of the manacles snapped off.  
The evil glint returned to the Bakemon's eyes, as it regained the movement of one arm, using it to rip free the other restraints. It soared into the air, looming over the terrified surgeons.I'm a scary ghost, I like to boo, now it's time to chew on YOU! it proclaimed, snickering insanely. DARK CLAW!  
A massive, grey-black talon raked out from underneath the Bakemon's tattered sheets, snatching up one of the surgeons and pulling him in. With a snarl, the Bakemon opened it's mouth wide, and bit down ferociously on the surgeon's neck, immediately severing his head from his body. The Bakemon chewed on the morsel, and swallowed it, casually tossing aside the carcass in a shower of blood. The gash in the creature's side slowly began to close up, as it's energy was restored by the meal.  
Reitman took a drag from his cigar while he watched, as the screams of the other surgeons grew. Soon, only the surgeon with the transmutated arm was left. As the Bakemon bore down on him, the surgeon held up his arms over his head... and noticed that the digital infection was receding. In seconds, his arm was flesh and blood again.  
Reitman grimaced.  
The surgeon's relief was short lived, though, as his arm was ripped from its socket and crushed to pulp between the Bakemon's fangs. It belched decidedly loudly and deliberated on its next move. Reitman turned away, and took another drag off his cigar. He tapped a small red button, mounted on a single panel along the rail, and immediately, the sound of running was heard, as armed troops burst into the room, and opened fire on the digital monster. It was subdued in minutes.  
Ah well, Reitman said, out loud, to himself. Necessary sacrifices.

- - -

  
The shrill voice echoed in the back of Taichi Kamiya's mind, reverberating throughout his being.  
Who... who's there? Tai called out, his words floating through darkness.  
We need your help, Tai... the voice came again. It sounded familiar... where had Tai heard it before?  
They're getting closer, Tai.  
Who's getting closer? Tai asked. Who are you?  
The barriers are weakening, the mysterious voice went on. The boundaries are frayed There's a great evil coming.  
Tai queried. What barriers? What evil?  
We need your help, Tai, the voice said. You and the others.  
Tai's mind was clouded, he couldn't think straight. What do you want me to do? How can I help?  
We need you.  
In the blackness of his mind, a shape formed in front of Tai... just a blob at first, but as it drew closer, it began to take shape - a large snout... a stumpy tail... clawed feet and hands... and glinting, slit-like emerald eyes. A shape that Tai recognised.  
  
You've got to help us, Tai... Agumon whispered, as his form began to drift away from Tai again. Tai reached out, to try and grab his friend before he grew too far away, but to no avail.  
Tai cried out.  
  
Tai jerked forward, sitting bolt upright in his bed, his body dripping with sweat. He groaned and clutched his forehead. he told himself, what a nightmare...  
Tai allowed his head to droop... and in doing so, he saw a familiar orange glimmer of light on his chest. The symbol of the Crest of Courage, the artefact he had worn during his time in the DigiWorld, and the source of the power that had allowed him to profess his love for Sora, burned powerfully in the centre of his body. As he watched, it slowly began to fade out, as if it had never been there.  
It's... happening again...! Tai gasped, out loud. A dull glow to his left caught his attention, and he turned, to see his DigiVice, lying on his bedside table. He hadn't had any use for it since leaving the DigiWorld - he just kept it as a bedside clock now. However, at the present moment, it was pulsing with pale blue light. Tai stared at it, and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus on the blurry image. The glow of the small device, like that of his Crest image, gradually faded away to nothing as he studied it.  
What... was that? Tai asked himself. Was it a dream, or...?  
We need your help.  
Tai emitted a strangled yelp as Agumon's voice reached his ears, and he immediately jumped out of bed, looking around the room, searching for the source of the sound. He was alone.  
Tai sighed. I gotta stop eating cheese before bed...  
Tai climbed back into his bed, and pulled the covers around himself tightly. He did not sleep well for the remainder of the night.

- - -

Reitman slapped the folder down on the president's desk, sliding it across the polished oak surface to him. The president carefully picked the folder up and leafed through the sheets inside. He sifted through photos lifted from the operating theatre's security cameras, and a look of horror passed across his face.  
What am I looking at? he inquired.  
Digital transmutation, sir, Reitman informed him. Near as we can figure, when the kids went into the dimension, their consciousnesses were transplanted into digital bodies. However, when the creatures were transported to our world, they were not converted to flesh and blood in any way. They are living, breathing digital information. Collision of such matter and organic tissue has proven... volatile.  
Though temporary, the president added. Reitman said nothing. The president shut the folder, and massaged his brow. He tossed it back at Reitman, who caught it in one hand. Destroy it, he instructed.  
But sir...! Reitman tried to protest.  
Destroy it, general! the president barked. The experimentations can continue. We have to find some way to negate this effect, but the pictures and data in that folder must be destroyed. We can't risk the information being leaked. We worked too long and hard to cover up that incident in Odaiba to risk exposure now.  
Yes, sir, Reitman growled, spinning on his heel and marching out of the Oval Office, shutting the doors behind him. He stopped in the corridor outside, scowling. he muttered. Quickly and silently, he stuffed the folder inside his suit, and continued on his way.

- - -

_Oooh! The plot thickens! I promise whole-heartedly that the next part will actually *be* about the DigiDestined, but, y'know, hey, ya gotta start somewhere. I'm sure you all wanna know what's going on, right? Well, you've got a bit of a wait ahead of you yet... just keep reading! ^_^ R&R!!_


	3. A Little Bird Told Me...

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon, but there are some original characters in this story that I created.

- - -

_Author's Notes: Well, this part's actually got most of the DigiDestined in it. Remember, they're all six years older. And there's a eency-teency, teeny-WEENY bit of implied sexual goings-on towards the end._

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter Two - "A Little Bird Told Me"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

God, honey, you look terrible.  
Thanks a bunch, Tai groaned, rubbing his eyes. He had just arrived to collect Sora for their lunch date, and she hadn't wasted any time in noting that he wasn't himself. I didn't get much sleep last night.  
Sora said, sympathetically. She tousled his gargantuan mop of hair and kissed him on the cheek.  
Bad dreams?  
Yeah, actually, Tai replied, taking her hand.  
Wanna talk about it?  
As the young couple walked along, Tai told Sora about his experience the previous night. They took a short-cut through the park, as Tai went on.  
Sora asked.  
Tai replied. I mean, I think about the little guy a lot, and all... but never anything like this before.  
I know what you mean, Sora replied. I think about Biyomon a lot, too...  
I sure miss them, Tai said, wistfully.  
Maybe it was just your subconscious, or something, Sora suggested.  
I... don't think so... Tai said, chewing on his lip. When I woke up... well... - he paused to indicate his chest - _it_ was happening again.  
You... you mean, the Crest?  
Tai nodded. And my DigiVice, as well. That's never happened before, either.  
Sora scratched her head. Maybe we should get in touch with some of the others...  
Tai agreed. Agumon talked about I didn't really put it together then, but I guess he must have meant... y'know,   
Sora intertwined her arm with Tai's. Well, that's one thing we can always be certain of - there'll always be   
Tai smiled widely, and the young lovers bent inwards to kiss. Their lips met.  
We need your help, Sora.  
Sora's eyes snapped open, and she staggered away from Tai. Wh...what did you say?  
Tai looked at her, a shocked expression on his face that mirrored her own. I didn't say anything...  
The barriers are breaking.  
There it is again! Sora exclaimed. C-can't you hear it?  
Tai cupped an ear. I don't hear anything, Sora.  
It... it... Sora stammered, ...it sounded like Biyomon.  
It is me, Sora, the voice came to Sora's ears again. We need your help.  
What is it, Sora? Tai asked. What are you hearing?  
It.. it says it's Biyomon, Sora replied, looking around her, for some sort of rationalisation. It... oh, God... it says it needs our help.  
Ask what we can do! Tai told her.  
What can we do? Sora asked thin air.  
No response came.  
  
Silence.  
  
Sora collapsed to her knees, and Tai darted to her side, to hold her shivering body.  
Wh...what's going on, Tai? Sora asked. What's happening to us?  
Tai did not reply, but instead merely pointed a finger at Sora's chest. Looking downward, Sora saw the spirals of magenta energy swirling from the glowing heart-shape that had appeared on her breast. The Crest of Love.  
This settles it, Tai said. We've got to get everyone together -- now.

- - -

Koushiro Izumi stepped off the elevator as the doors pinged open. Now at the age of 16, Izzy had got himself a summer job working at Odaiba's major electronics company, imaginatively named OdaibaTech. As he walked down the corridor, those that he passed nodded their greetings to him - he was well known in the city as a child prodigy. He responded in kind.  
Hey, Koushiro.  
  
Hi, Izumi.  
  
We need your help, Izzy.  
Izzy froze in his tracks. What did you say, Kusawa?  
Kusawa, the man whom Izzy had just passed, turned back. I said, Hi Izumi.  
No, no, Izzy said, making flustered hand motions. After that.  
I didn't say anything.  
Oh... right... Izzy said. He calmly ran a hand through his red hair. Must be hearing things.  
Kusawa cracked a smile, and walked off.  
_That sounded like..._ Izzy thought to himself, _...no, it couldn't have been... could it?_  
It is, Izzy.  
Izzy yelped and immediately ducked in the men's room, just off to his left. Thankfully, it was empty. Who's speaking?  
It's me, Izzy, the voice replied.   
Izzy breathed. But... it can't be!  
The DigiWorld needs you, Izzy, Tentomon's voice said. We need you. All of you.  
Need me? Izzy echoed. For what?  
There was no reply.  
  
Nothing. Izzy scratched his chin, and calmly looked down, to observe the parallel circles of the Crest of Knowledge glowing a dull purple on his chest.  


- - -

...don't hang up, DON'T HANG UP! Mimi Tachikawa staggered in her front room, clothed in only a towel. Her pink hair was neatly wrapped up in another towel, as she attempted to balance it atop her head while holding up the towel swathed around her, and reaching the phone at the same time. Juggling all three activities, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder, and spoke into it. This better be good! I was in the shower!  
Hey Mimi, Sora's voice came down the line.  
Oh, hey Sora, Mimi said, organising her towels. Sorry I snapped.  
Mimi, can you meet Tai and me at the bistro near the park in, say, half an hour?  
Sure thing! Mimi replied. Anyone else coming?  
Sora said. Tell Joe, would you?  
You got it, Mimi told her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm dripping on the carpet.  
Mimi set the phone down with a click, and turned to yell back in to her bedroom. Joe! Wake up!  
There was a grunt and a groan, and the face of Jyou Kido appeared around the doorframe. What is  
it?  
We're going out, Mimi instructed him, drying her hair off.  
Joe blinked, and flicked sleep out of his eyes. Well... anything so I don't have a dream like THAT again...  
Mimi stopped drying her hair long enough to link her arms around his waist. What dream?  
Ah, it was about Gomamon, Joe told her. He said he needed help, or something. I dunno.  
Well, right now, Tai and Sora sound like they're the ones who need help, Mimi said. So, let's... let's... l..  
Mimi's voice trailed off as she saw the greyish light radiating from Joe's bare chest. The shimmering outline of the Crest of Reliability glistened brightly there, and then slowly began to fade out. Joe saw it too.  
There was silence for a minute.  
Let's... get dressed, Joe said.

- - -

Progress report, General Reitman demanded.  
The process is continuing as scheduled, sir, a technician replied.  
Reitman nodded. He spun on his heel, to look at the massive circular construct built into the wall of the underground bunker. A set of scientifically-placed lasers were generating fierce crimson beams, all directed as specific points within the circle, cleaving the air with deadly accuracy. Reitman scowled again as he recalled the president's words. He turned back to the technician.  
Reduce power to 75% he ordered.  
  
You heard me, Reitman said. President's orders. The science-heads have deduced there'll be a massive release of energy when the boundary is breached. Not fatal, but enough to disrupt our work here. We need to find a way to counteract it before we break through.  
Yes, sir, the technician said, tapping a series of keys on the console in front of him. The glowing scarlet lasers dimmed in colour, as they continued to focus on the circle.  
Good work, soldier, Reitman told him.  
Of course, Reitman hadn't told the technician everything - specifically, how the energy release accompanying the penetration would result in digital transmutation. It would only be temporary, as the president had noted, but even that was undesirable. No telling what godforsaken thing could come through while all the soldiers were running about like headless digital chickens. Reitman didn't want that, and conceded that they did need some form of mechanism to absorb the energy.  
Reitman grinned to himself, and patted the folder that remained tucked inside his jacket. They were all fools.

- - -

_Sorry to all Matt, TK and Kari fans - they'll be in the next part! As will some familiar faces... keep reading, you'll see! In the meantime - I BEG YOU! - write a review!! ^_^_

- - -


	4. Ghosts of the Past

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon, and, for the fourth frickin' time, there are original characters in this story that I created.

- - -

_Author's Note - Couple of things to clear up here._

_1) This point was raised by Karei in her review of Chapter One, and I'll say it now - the kids are NOT like the Bakemon. They're flesh and blood. They were converted back when they came back to Earth after beating Apocalymon._

_2) I made a mistake in the notes on the prologue. I meant to say this story falls between "Choices - LOVE, Part 3," and "Life," not "Courage, Part 3" and "Life." Whoopsie. ^_^()_

_3) The President in Chapter One is the President of the USA, not Japan, or anywhere else. Yes, the kids ARE still living in Japan, but the President, Reitman, and all other military men and women that will appear in the story are American, and the scenes featuring them are all SET in America, too._

_and 4) If you weren't sure, Reitman's name is pronounced "Rite-Man."_

_And now, onward!_

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter Three - "Ghosts Of The Past"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

Mimi did her best to cover the green raindrop that was glowing brightly on her chest as she and Joe walked into the bistro, but Tai and Sora saw it immediately.  
You too? Tai asked.  
Mimi nodded. It happened when we were in the car, on the way here. All of a sudden, the music on the radio just... cut off, and I heard Palmon's voice in its place. It's just lucky Joe was driving, or I might've crashed, I was so shocked.  
Did you hear anything, Joe? Sora asked.  
I didn't hear Palmon, if that's what you mean, Joe replied. The music just kept on playing for me. But I had a dream about Gomamon last night, and then the same sorta thing happened to me this morning. He tapped his chest.  
This is weird... Tai said. I don't like it.  
Well, I gave Izzy a call, Sora said. Maybe he can figure it out, when he gets here.  
Yeah, and I called Kari, Tai added. She's going to round up TK and Matt.  
In the meantime - I'm starved! Mimi said, sitting down at the table. Let's eat!

- - -

Kari banged her fist on the Takaishi's apartment door. C'mon, TK! she yelled. I'm not waiting all day!  
Gimmie a minute, willya? came Takeru's response. He hadn't cared to be called by his childhood nickname for some time now. I'm half-naked in here!  
In that case, I'm standing out here - why? Kari asked, a wicked grin on her face. She loved to tease Takeru like that.  
'Cause my mom's home, that's why! Takeru yelled back. There was a series of thumps that sounded to Kari like hopping - she assumed he was pulling his pants on. Then, the door opened with a click, and Takeru was standing there in all his dishevelled glory, buckling his pants while holding a piece of toast between his teeth.  
It's nearly 2pm! Kari said. Why weren't you up?  
Late night, Takeru told her, removing the toast.  
  
I phoned ahead, Takeru told her, so Matt'll meet us there. He seemed kinda flustered - talking about Gabumon and his neighbour's dog, or something.  
Kari didn't reply. She was staring around herself.  
Kari? Hell-oh?  
You... didn't hear that?  
Hear what?  
There it is again!  
What is it?  
It... it sounded like Gatomon.  
Gatomon? What wou-?  
Kari clamped her hand over Takeru's mouth. Takeru listened intently, but didn't hear a thing. What kind of help? Kari asked.  
Taking your hand out of my throat, for starters... Takeru mumbled.  
Kari released him. It's... gone.  
Takeru yelped. What the hell's going on with THAT? He whipped the hand holding the piece of toast towards her, indicating her chest. There, a pale pink flower shape glistened in the afternoon light, it's flickering light illuminating Takeru and Kari's faces.  
...you think this might have something to do with why Tai's getting us all together? Kari inquired, as the light faded.  
That, or lunch, Takeru replied, crunching the burnt, dry toast. I hope it's lunch.

- - -

The bell above the bistro door chimed as Yamato Ishida entered, quickly joining the other kids at their table.  
Okay, Tai, he said at once. I'm hoping you've got some reason that my next-door neighbour's dog just talked to me with Gabumon's voice, and why my chest just started glowing.  
Don't look at me, dude, Tai replied. We're waiting for Izzy. But the same sorta thing's happened to all of us.  
Matt muttered. Well, at least I know I'm not going insane on my own, anyway.  
Everyone's attention was drawn to a crash that suddenly sounded outside, and were surprised to see Takeru, picking himself up out from a pile of garbage, as the empty can clattered on the sidewalk alongside him. Kari was with him, giggling hysterically. With a sour look on his face, Takeru shoved the door open and stormed in.  
You wanna watch where you're going, little bro, Matt said, sniggered.  
It's not funny! Takeru insisted. I... heard Patamon's voice, and I got... distracted.  
And that makes eight, Sora said, pointing at Takeru's chest, where an glowing yellow outline shaped like a tower shone.  
Takeru said. He then went back to picking garbage off himself.  
Ah, prodigious! came a familiar voice. Everyone's here!  
everyone chorused.  
In the flesh, Izzy replied, dragging a seat over to the table and squeezing between Tai and Matt. Did everyone bring their DigiVices?  
Kari replied, tossing Tai his, which she had brought from their apartment.  
Just like you asked, Tai, Mimi said, holding hers up. Everyone pulled out the gadgets and laid them on the table.  
  
_(Author's Note - Sora went back home and got hers in the half-hour they had to spare, if you were wondering)_  
  
Well, I don't about the rest of you, Izzy began, but when I heard Tentomon, he told me that the DigiWorld was in need of help.  
The kids all nodded in turn, indicating that they had been told the same things. Agumon told me that barriers were breaking, or something, Tai said.  
Biyomon said the same thing, Sora added.  
What do you think they meant? Joe asked.  
Could it be another evil Digimon? Mimi suggested.  
Yeah, trying to break through to Earth, like Myotismon? Matt wondered.  
I think it would be safe to assume something along those lines, Izzy said. He flicked open the clasps on the briefcase he had brought with him, and produced his familiar Pineapple Mac computer.  
You still have that old thing? Kari asked.  
Yeah, isn't it, like, obsolete by now? Takeru inquired.  
We went through a little too much together for me to just throw it away, don't you think? Izzy replied with a grin. He turned on the laptop, and tapped a few keys, then snapped his DigiVice into the input port.  
Haven't done this in a while...  
The laptop emitted an electronic squeal, and a massive blue spark shot out of the port, drawing the attention of everyone else in the restaurant. Izzy cried. Everyone sweatdropped as the piercing gazes of the other patrons burned down on them.  
Maybe we should take this somewhere else? Tai suggested.  
Couldn't agree more, Matt said.  
How about the park? Kari suggested.  
As good a place as any, Sora agreed.

- - -

  
What is it, soldier? Reitman asked.  
Some kind of... power spike, sir, the technician replied. He tapped the gauge on the console. It's passed now... I can't get a lock on it's source.  
Keep monitoring.

- - -

A few minutes later, all the kids were gathered in the park, under the dense canopy of trees. Izzy reattached his DigiVice to the port.  
I wouldn't do that if I were you, Izzy.  
Izzy jumped up, dropping his laptop. It landed softly on the grass.  
What is it, Izzy? Mimi asked.  
I... I heard Tentomon again! Izzy told them.  
Kari squealed suddenly. I heard Gatomon!  
Gomamon, is that you?  
Biyomon? Are you there?  
One by one, the kids found themselves shocked into jumping to their feet, as the voices of their old Digimon friends were heard only by them.  
Hold up your DigiVice, Tai, Agumon's voice said.  
O... okay... Tai obeyed, lifting the small device into the air, at arm's length. As he watched, everyone else did the same, obviously having been instructed by their voices.  
You realise how stupid we're going to look to anyone who happens to walk by, right? Matt commented. He found himself silenced then, as, slowly at first, but then with growing vibrancy, the DigiVices began to glow with bright blue light.  
What in the heck's going on? Joe squawked.  
I... I don't know! Izzy replied.  
All at once, eight powerful beams of pure light lanced from the DigiVices, smashing into each other in the centre of the circle the kids had formed, in an awesome maelstrom of power.

- - -

Good Lord! the technician exclaimed.  
What, what?! Reitman yelled, shoving the man aside and looking at the console.  
Another spike, sir! the technician said, staggering and then righting himself. It's massive!  
As the guages on the console leapt up wildly, the crimson lasers increased in intensity, their heat forcing Reitman to cover his face as he watched.  
Reitman cried. Not now... it's too soon! Not when I'm...!  
It's... subsiding, sir! the technician told him, as the lasers dimmed back to their original intensity. It's... it's passed.  
Reitman scowled. This is unacceptable. The Digital Inhibitor _must_ be completed before the breakthrough occurs, but if these spikes continue, our time will be short. Locate their source... and eliminate it.  
Yes, sir.

- - -

Tai blinked once.  
Twice.  
He had to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
As the light from the DigiVices faded, there, floating in front of him, was the ghostly, translucent apparition of Agumon.  
It's me, Tai, Agumon said. It's us. All of us.  
Tai looked around himself, and saw each of the other kids, staring, open-mouthed, as the free-floating spectral image of their Digimon partner hovered before their eyes. Tai could see them all.  
And we need your help.

- - -

_They're hee-eere!! Just what on Earth - or the DigiWorld - is going on here? Find out what the Digimon know next time! But for now - R&R!! For the love of GOD, R&R!!_

- - -


	5. Visions

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon. If I did, the whole world would come to its senses and realise that there isn't actually ANY DECENT EVIDENCE for Mimato, and that Mimou is a helluva lot more likely.

- - -

_Author's notes: Strap on your thinking caps, kids! Because in this part, a) Answers revealed and more questions raised! and b) Izzy talks an awful lot, and I don't want ya to get lost! Oh, and, just so you know, if you didn't already- I'm from Ireland, okay, so I haven't seen 02. As such, it doesn't 'exist' in this fanfic universe, because I don't want to go about getting my wires crossed. Although Davis, Yolei and Cody do exist in this universe, 'cause they appeared in "Choices: The Epilogue - Life." But that's not important to this story. I'm babbling. Let's go!_

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter Four - "Visions"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

The head technician struck a few keys, and hummed contentedly. I think that should about do it, general, sir, he reported. Assuming the power spikes are originating from the same point, the shield program I've just activated should divert the next influx back to the point of origin, forcing an overload.  
Reitman took a slow drag from his cigar, as he took in the snippet of information. Good work, soldier.

- - -

Tai could scarcely believe it. Are... are you really here?  
Yes and no, Agumon replied.  
Tai scrunched up his face in confusion.  
What he's trying to say, Tentomon cut in, as his image floated away from Izzy and toward the centre of the circle the kids had formed, is that we're projecting our images from the DigiWorld, through your DigiVices. You can see and hear us, but we can't physically interact.  
It's like the time you and I came back here, Tai, Agumon offered.  
Tai's mind shot back six years, to the final battle with the evil Digimon known as Etemon. He and Agumon - or Koromon, as he had been then - had been sucked back to Earth by a temporal rift. While they had been there, Tai had discovered that Digimon were drifting between the dimensions, causing the abnormal weather patterns that had been threatening the globe - but they weren't physically present in the world. They had actually been out of phase with the dimension, and were fading in and out at a moment's notice.  
We don't have much time, Gomamon piped up.  
So, tell us what's going on! Izzy begged.  
We can only tell you what we know, Tentomon replied, scratching the side of his face with a claw.  
But you won't like it, Gatomon warned.  
There's no time to worry about that! Tai exclaimed. We need to know what's going on, so we can help!  
Briefly, then, Tentomon began. Something is trying to penetrate the dimensional barrier between Earth and the DigiWorld.  
We don't know who, Gabumon said.  
...or how... Biyomon went on.  
...or why! Patamon finished.  
But what we do know is that's its originating... Tentomon paused, nervously.  
almost everyone yelled.  
...somewhere on Earth.  
There was a stunned silence. Even Izzy, great mind that he was, had not expected that.  
On... Earth? Sora echoed.  
But... but who could...? Joe garbled.  
Everyone's forgotten about Digimon and the DigiWorld by now... Tai tried to ration.  
Is that really true, Tai? Izzy queried. Have they forgotten... or have they been _made_ to forget?  
What are you getting at? Matt asked.  
I'm not really sure, just yet, Izzy said, stroking his chin. Is there anything else you can tell us, Tentomon?  
Only that the barriers are steadily being eroded, the bug-like Digimon replied.  
It's because of their weakened state that we've been able to contact you, Agumon explained. In your dreams, and in your thoughts. We can't fully cross over to the real world because the barriers are still intact, but we're able to project ourselves upon you, because we're all linked.  
We can't explain it, really, Palmon went on. But we know you felt it, that first day you came to the DigiWorld, because we all did too.  
The kids nodded... there was no denying it. From the moment they set foot in the DigiWorld, a bond of some kind... maybe mental, maybe spiritual, maybe even something more... had formed between each child and their Digimon partner. It was through that bond, and the power of their DigiVices, that they were able to communicate now.  
Oh, bother, Tentomon muttered. Time's almost up.  
No, wait! Izzy cried, as Tentomon's image began to fade. We need you to stay! We need to figure out how to help!  
Palmon, don't leave me again! Mimi wailed, as her Digimon began to disappear from view.  
Gomamon, no!  
  
Biyomon, you can't leave!  
  
  
Not again! Tai cried, as Agumon shimmered like he had done in Tai's dream the night before. I wont lose you again!  
Tai's arm thrust forward, trying in vain to grab on to the non-corporeal form of Agumon. Sorry, Tai, Agumon said, a tear forming in his eye. Maybe next time...  
Tai screamed, so wound up in his rage that he failed to notice his DigiVice glowing again. As his emotion was shared by the other kids, their DigiVices did the same, pulsing with inhumanly bright light. The kids were thrown from their feet as, again, the eight beams of light lanced forward with even more force than before, striking the translucent avatars of their respective Digimon. The ghostly forms of the digital monsters began to glow with that selfsame light, as the kids funnelled their emotions into them, strengthening the bond they already shared.

- - -

We have achieved the lock, general! the technician reported. Can't... seem to get a reading on the location... seems to be spilt across two points... one's... on the other side of the world... and the other's... on the other side of... that! The man stabbed a finger at the circular construct, as the scarlet lasers burned ferociously into it's heart, nearing overload themselves.  
Well, initiate the feedback! Reitman barked.  
Yes sir, sir! the technician snapped to attention, and slammed his gloved fist down on the final button of the sequence. The console sparked and shuddered as the needles on the gauges flickered wildly back and forth. I... don't know if it can... take it!

- - -

The last thing that Tai could remember was the world going white. It was the first thing that the thought of when he opened his eyes. The second thing then took precedence.  
Tai called out, as he hefted his body up from where he had fallen. Are you okay? Where are you?  
The better question might be, Tai, Izzy said, rubbing his head as he looked around himself, ...where are we?  
Tai groaned and rubbed his eyes, then studied the landscape. He wasn't in the park anymore. Tai was sitting in the middle of a dirt track road, surrounded on all sides by rolling dunes of greyish coloured sand. A few measly, scrubby bushes were visible here and there, as were the forms of the other kids, as, one by one, they all shook their heads and sat up.  
Where are we?! Mimi squealed in horror.  
Where... are we? another voice said. But it wasn't one of the kids. Slowly turning their heads to look behind them, the kids followed the sound of the voice.  
Lying in a heap of scales, fur and feathers were their eight Digimon companions, completely solid, and obviously very, very real. Gabumon was the one who had spoken.  
We... we're here? Gatomon asked, untangling herself from the pile. Really, physically here?  
In the flesh, so to speak, Tentomon said, flitting into the air on his wings. But... where is here?  
Who cares? Tai exclaimed, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Agumon. We're all back together again!  
The kids all cheered and hollered, rushing forward to embrace their respective Digimon. I can't believe it's really you! Sora told Biyomon.  
I missed you so much! Biyomon replied, hugging Sora's knees.  
You've sure changed, Mimi! Palmon exclaimed, examining Mimi's pink hair. How do you think I'd suit this look?  
How's it goin', Joe? Gomamon asked of his friend.  
Oh, y'know, reliable as ever, Joe said. The ladies like it. He indicated Mimi with a jerk of his neck.  
You DOG, you! Gomamon laughed.  
Back together again, huh, Matt? Gabumon said.  
Matt said, kneeling and hugging his Digimon. Friends forever, just like we promised.  
Takeru and Kari picked up Patamon and Gatomon and swung them around in circles.  
Gatomon wailed. Put me down, before I throw up a hairball!  
Patamon yelped. I'm gettin' dizzy!  
The humans giggled and set down the small animals, as Takeru told Patamon not to call him TK any more.  
Meanwhile, Izzy and Tentomon were hunched over Izzy's laptop, analysing the situation. As the reunions between kids and Digimon were completed, they began to huddle around.  
That's most odd, Izzy commented. My laptop calendar says its... Thursday. But it read Tuesday when we were in the bistro, and the park.  
Tai, Matt and Joe all looked at their watches immediately. The month/date read-out displayed Thursday's date, and they all showed Izzy.  
he said.  
Look, let's worry about what day it is later, Matt grumbled. Why don't we try and figure out where the heck we are?  
Could we be in the DigiWorld? Joe suggested.  
It's theoretically possible... Izzy mused.  
But this wasn't where we were when we made contact with you, Tentomon informed him.  
Spontaneous teleportation is hardly going to conform to any set rules, Izzy replied.  
You brainiacs need to open your eyes, Sora said, not condescendingly, as she rose, and walked a few feet across the ground, to the edge of the dirt road. The kids had been so wrapped up in meeting their Digimon again that they had failed to notice a signpost planted firmly there.  
Tai squinted at it. I... can't read it... Hey! It's... in English!  
  
_(Author's Note - Remember, kiddies, the DigiDestined are Japanese, and as such, are always speaking  
Japanese. We, as authors, all just write it in English, because... well... not as many people could read the stories then, could they? ^_^)_  
  
Sora leant by the sign, which was bright red, with large, white letters. Izzy quickly unholstered his DigiVice from his belt and clipped it into his laptop again.  
What are you doing with that? Matt asked.  
It's a theory I've been working on, Izzy replied. Don't you think it was a little coincidental that ALL the Digimon in the DigiWorld spoke perfect Japanese?  
Well, I... Matt stuttered. I... I guess I never thought about it.  
My theory is that the DigiVices acted like a kind of universal translator, converting the language of the digital world - possibly something as simple as binary code, I don't really know - into a language we could understand.  
Like on _Star Trek_? Joe asked.  
Uh, yes, Izzy said, sweatdropping. But, now, if I can get an infra-red Internet connection... ah, there! I can find an on-line English Dictionary, and transfer the information into our DigiVices... He tapped a few keys, and the computer beeped. Just a few seconds... there. The DigiVice connected with the laptop properly this time, cause I was transferring information into it, rather than trying to take information from it, as I was before. Give me your DigiVices.  
The kids all handed him the gadgets, and he transferred the information into each of them. So, now we can talk to anyone we might meet around here, and they can understand us, and we'll understand them? Tai asked.  
Izzy replied.  
That's if there IS anyone around here, Mimi said.  
Forget that for now, Matt said. What's the sign say?  
The eight kids snapped their DigiVices to their belts, and turned to look at the sign. As they stared at it, the words whirled before their eyes, and conformed to a structure they could understand. Tai read it aloud.  


_Warning.  
Military Installation.  
Now entering restricted Area 51._

- - -

_BwaHA! Bet you weren't expecting THAT! I want a whole mess'a reviews, otherwise, I'll conclude that no-one cares, and I wont write the next part! And believe me, the next part will answer a WHOLE bunch more questions! So, get typing! ^_^_

- - -


	6. Desert Storm

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon, but then again, if I did, you'd get very confused and very bored, as you'd have to wait a week for each new part of the story, instead of just a day or two, like you do with this one. ^_^

- - -

_Author's Notes: Action at last! This is my first bit of Digimon-action writing, so do tell me how you like it! There'll be a lot more to come when everything is revealed! Also, I realised that I didn't make a note as to what the kids are wearing in the story (always helps the readers to visualise it, I feel), so this is what they're decked out in:_

_Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari are wearing the outfits they commonly wear in the 02 series (That is to say, Joe's grey-blue suit, Mimi's sexy little blue t-shirt/mini-skirt and platform boot get-up, TK's silly sun hat and shorts, and Kari's pink spandex thing)._

_Tai and Sora are wearing the outfits they were wearing in "Choices" (my Taiora fic, because I couldn't be bothered to think up anything new). That is to say: Tai's wearing blue slacks, a navy blue t-shirt, and a blue overshirt. Sora's wearing black jeans, a white tube top and platform shoes._

_Matt and Izzy have the honour of wearing new stuff. ^_^ They both have their haircuts from 02. Matt is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green, long-sleeved shirt, and Izzy is wearing a pair of olive-green slacks, and an orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows._

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter Five - "Desert Storm"**

**By Chris McFeely**

**- - -**

In his office in Washington, Alexander Reitman sat at his desk, and casually flipped through two plain brown card folders that lay on the polished wooden surface. He picked up a sheet of paper from the first, depicting the blueprints of the Digital Inhibitor, which was now complete. There had been no more power spikes at the complex since the shield program had performed its function two days ago, and Reitman had been able to supervise the final few hours of the Inhibitor's construction. It was being shipped out from Washington to Nevada as he sat, and he would follow it soon.  
He set the blueprints down, after scanning the notes scribbled around them, and turned his attention to the other folder... the folder the president had told him to destroy. He traced his finger across the photo of the transmutated surgeon, circling that man's forearm, and grinned.

- - -

Area 51? Mimi echoed.  
Th... that place... with all the aliens and the flying saucers? Joe struggled to speak.  
That's merely public speculation, Izzy chided. Area 51 undoubtedly does exist, but what goes on there is merely kept secret.  
But... that... that means we're in America! Tai exclaimed.  
Nevada, to be precise, Izzy told him.  
But... how did we get here? Patamon wondered.  
Agumon said, putting a claw to his lips. Do you hear that?  
The kids and other Digimon listened intently.  
Yeah... yeah! Patamon said.  
I hear it! Palmon agreed.  
Do you hear it, Matt? Gabumon asked, as his ears pricked up.  
I... can't say as I do, Matt admitted. Can you guys?  
Don't hear a thing, Tai said.   
  
The kids all shook their heads, while the Digimon craned what necks they had to listen more closely.  
What is it, Tentomon? Izzy asked. What do you hear?  
It's... like a dull throbbing... Tentomon told him. I can... feel it, at the centre of myself. The Digimon nodded in agreement.  
It's drawing me toward it... Biyomon whispered.  
Tai spoke up again. I... I do hear something...  
Yeah, I'm gettin' it too... Matt agreed.  
Uh, Tai...? Izzy ahem-ed, and pointed at Tai's bleeping DigiVice. The Digimon all sweatdropped.  
Tai coughed. He unlatched the small gadget from his belt and studied it. Hey, it's picking up a signal!  
Just like old times, Sora commented, as she and the other kids, reached for their DigiVices, to see that they were reacting in the same way.  
Tai spun on the spot, and pointed. That way!  
Agumon yelped. That's where the noise I can hear is coming from!  
Tai then took the time to actually_ look _where he was pointing, and realised he was indicating beyond the signpost... into the restricted military area.  
Matt said again.  
Mimi squinted and peered out beyond the sign. I can't see a single thing! she wailed.  
Joe said, putting his arms around her, ...we can hardly just stand around in the middle of the desert, can we?  
Mimi looked to be on the verge of tears. Not again! she cried. We're not going to go trekking across miles of sand AGAIN, are we?  
We're not equipped, this time, Izzy noted. We have no food, no equipment, no supplies...  
Mimi reached breaking point, and started crying.  
Oh, nice one, Izzy, Joe scolded him.  
But I was just... Izzy started.  
Stow it, Matt snapped. We need to work something out, here!  
Izzy muttered something under his breath, and turned away.  
Just like old times, alright, Sora mumbled.  
The Digimon, meanwhile, were champing at the bit to get on the move, and find the source of whatever was drawing them in. Let's move! Agumon whined.  
Well, like Joe said, we can't just stand around here, Tai rationed. And there's got to be something out there, he paused to point, and then went on, 'cause this sign's here for a reason.  
I don't wanna waaaaalk! Mimi sniffed.  
Well, maybe you don't have to, Tai said, turning his DigiVice over in his hand. Agumon, you wanna give it a try?  
Give what a--? Agumon started, then realisation dawned. Whatever makes things easier for you, he said, with a grin.  
Tai exclaimed, thrusting his arm out, the DigiVice held firmly in his hand.   
The bleeping device screamed into life, and a beam of the purest light rocketed from the small screen at its centre, striking Agumon. Swept up in the familiar light show, the small lizard began to whirl on the spot, glowing like a miniature supernova, as he proclaimed the familiar words:  
Agumon, digivolve to... GREYMON!  
The light imploded, dazzling the kids for a fraction of a second, and when they looked again, standing in Agumon's place was the towering form of Greymon.  
Greymon roared. It's been too long! He flexed his spindly forearms, and stomped on foot, shaking the ground, and almost causing the kids to fall over. Climb aboard! He knelt down, as Tai clambered onto his back.  
Back in the saddle! Tai whooped, as Greymon reared up with a pointless yet exhilarating roar.  
Let's go! Matt said, holding out his DigiVice.  
Izzy and Sora chorused.  
Gabumon, digivolve to... GARURUMON!  
Biyomon, digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!  
Tentomon, digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!  
Joe, Mimi, Takeru and Kari looked at their Digimon, as the other three Champions stretched and got used to their new bodies, after years of going without their use.  
My overland speed's not exactly somethin' to write home about, Gomamon told Joe.  
I couldn't carry you, Mimi, unless you want to wind up looking like a pin cushion!  
Uh... no offence, Kari, but I think you're a little big for me to carry, now... Gatomon said.  
Same here, TK, Patamon said, apologetically.  
It's okay, Takeru replied, picking Patamon up, but stop callin' me that!  
Mount up, guys! Tai called down from atop Greymon. Kari, you can ride with me!  
Yeah, TK, get up here! Matt called to his brother. Takeru grimaced - that was twice that name had been used in as many freakin' seconds. Couldn't they take a hint?  
Plenty of room over here! Izzy told Mimi and Joe, as Kabuterimon flickered his wings.  
Looks like I'm going it alone, Sora said.  
Ah, you know we love you, honey, Tai said, wryly. Now, everyone, let's get moving!  
The kids climbed onto their respective Digimon, and held on tight. With a swirl of gritty desert sand, they were off, tromping and stomping their way across Nevada.

- - -

A technician tapped the main gauge on the console, and turned to his superior, the technician who hung about with Reitman so much when the general was on the base. Hey, Sam, this thing's acting up again.  
The head technician leaned over. It's not a power spike... he said. Some sort of... outside interference, I think. Sam nudged his companion over and typed in a series of commands. On a small computer screen off to the side of the gauge, a radar-like map of the area appeared. In the south-east quadrant, eight red lights blinked brightly.  
What the hell...? the other technician breathed.  
Sam looked up at the circular construct on the wall, as the lasers burned away in its direction. It, too was throbbing a dull red, the same colour as the lasers. That effect had been expected as the final stages of the penetration were reached. The Digital Inhibitor sat in front of the gaping construct, having just been delivered from Washington about a half-hour previously. Reitman was already on his way.  
Sam told his fellow technician. It's more of the creatures.  
Max exclaimed. But... but how? And they're coming here? Oh, SHIT! Shit, shit, shit! What do we do?  
I don't know, it looks like it, and we deploy the Digital Protocols, Sam answered the questions one after the other.  
Why are they coming? Max asked, panicked.   
My guess would be that they're being drawn by the surges of digital energy, Sam said, jerking his thumb at the glowing circle. Now, no more questions!  
Sam hastily grabbed a microphone out of the alcove in the console in which it rested, and spoke into it. Attention, troops! he said. We have an approaching class eight situation. Prepare to deploy the Digital Protocols. Sam flicked a switch on the console, and somewhere in the base, klaxons began to blare. Negate the threat.

- - -

I see something! Kabuterimon growled, from his vantage point, flying even higher than Birdramon above the desert.  
What is it? Tai called up.  
It'd be safe to assume it's the much-debated Area 51! Izzy yelled back, over the buzz of Kabuterimon's wings. You should be able to see it soon!  
Izzy was right. A few minutes later, as Greymon forged onward, a huge, gun-metal grey building came into view. It was little more than two stories high, but surrounded by a massive barbed wire fence, with searchlights and gun emplacements mounted at various positions along it.  
That's it! Greymon roared. That's where the feeling's coming from!  
He's right! Gomamon agreed. Whatever it is, it's in there!  
Sora looked down at her DigiVice, which bleeped in the direction of the base. They're right, Tai! she told him.  
Looks like there's a welcoming committee! Matt informed everyone.  
As the kids looked on, soldiers began to pour out of the base, and train their weapons on the approaching monsters. A voice crackled over a loudspeaker. it said. You have entered a restricted area. If you do not leave now, we will be forced to employ violence.  
Mimi squealed.  
We can't give up now! Tai said. We're close to getting our answers!  
Greymon snarled his approval. When they were about a hundred feet from the base, Greymon screeched to a halt, and the other Champions followed suit. Everybody off! Greymon ordered, and the kids didn't need telling twice, immediately dropping to the ground.  
You were warned, the voice said again. Open fire!  
The soldiers let loose a volley of ammo, which rattled against Greymon's hide like pebbles. Kabuterimon swooped down low. You want to do things the hard way? he inquired.   
Kabuterimon clenched his fists, and tensed his arms, allowing the air to fill with an electric hum, as the soldiers wondered what the insect was doing.  
ELECTRO SHOCKER! he roared, hurling a crackling ball of blue-green electricity in the direction of the soldiers. With an assortment of yells, they all threw themselves to the ground, as the energy ball exploded just in front of them, hurling a few of the troops back, but doing no-one any serious damage.  
It's the kids! one soldier was heard to roar. I've read the files on them, it's the KIDS that are the ones! In response, rifles were levelled again, and targets were chosen.  
Say bye-bye, kiddies, one soldier - a big man, with a crew cut - snarled, taking aim at Joe and Mimi.  
two voices chorused.  
Palmon, digivolve to... TOGEMON!  
Gomamon, digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!  
NEEDLE SPRAY! Togemon thundered, spinning around and blasting a set of razor-sharp prongs in the direction of the soldier, who squawked in surprise, and tried to move out of the way... but instead, found himself pinned to the spot as the needles impaled his loose-fitting army suit, holding him fast to the desert floor, but not even scratching his flesh.  
Your turn, Patamon! Takeru yelled, hoisting his DigiVice into the air.  
Patamon, digivolve to... ANGEMON!  
In an explosion of light, the muscular frame of the holy warrior appeared, soaring towards the soldiers, as Gatomon darted along underneath him, tackling one of the soldiers and dicing his gun barrel to bits with her Lightning Claw attack.  
There were some shrieks from the more religious soldiers as Angemon soared overhead, and a lot of Our Father's and Hail Mary's rose up from the battlefield, among the Nova Blasts and Howling Blasters. HAND OF FATE! Angemon yelled, firing off a beam of white energy from his fist, detonating the gun emplacement nearest to him. The soldier manning it leapt clear at the last second, as the ammo and weaponry were consumed in a fireball.  
METEOR WING! Birdramon called out, unleashing the flaming orbs, which sailed through the air, and smashed into the roof of the military complex, shattering it utterly.  
This way, everyone! Greymon roared.  
Tai checked his DigiVice. Yeah, it's this way! he said. Whatever's making this signal is down there! The Champions whirled about, scooping up their respective human companion as best they could, and diving down into the depths of the complex, into massive underground tunnels easily big enough to accommodate their forms. The truth was near.

- - -

Reitman muttered as his cell phone went off. He tugged the small gadget out and put his finger in his other ear, yelling into it over the sound of whirling chopper blades. He was on his way to the Nevada complex, in his personal helicopter.  
he yelled.  
There's a situation developing out here, sir! the voice of the technician, Sam, came through.  
A situation? Reitman responded. What sort of situation?  
It's... it's those kids!  
The DigiDestined? Reitman inquired.  
Sam confirmed. They're here, and they have their monster companions with them!  
Reitman roared again. How in the hell did those freaks get into our world?  
I believe it's tied to the power spikes and the shield program, sir... Sam started.  
I don't have time for your theories now! Reitman screamed. Deploy the Digital Protocols!  
Already underway, sir, Sam informed him. The children and the creatures are inside the base, but when they get into the main chamber, here, the Protocols will be waiting for them.  
Penetration must occur! Reitman barked. At any cost! Even if it means killing those miserable punks!  
But... sir...! Sam started.  
NO BUTS ABOUT IT, SOLDIER! Reitman screamed. I'll be there to finish the job, if you're to goddamn chicken-livered to do it yourself! Reitman snapped his phone shut and stuffed it back into his jacket. He leaned forward, and yelled into the chopper pilot's ear.   
What's up, general? the pilot asked.  
None of your concern, flyboy, Reitman retorted. Get me to Nevada, YESTERDAY!  
Yes sir, general, sir.  
Reitman collapsed backward into his seat, a scowl written across his face. It can't happen now... he muttered, under his breath. Not when I'm so close...!

- - -

_Oh! Oh, oh, OH! The truth is so close! And if you want to find out what it is - make sure you're back for the next part, where all will be told! What are the military up to? What are the Digital Protocols? What's that circle-thing, as if you haven't figured it out already! And what is Reitman's plan? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! But for now - WRITE A REVIEW! I know, I know, I shouldn't use the caps so much, but - eee, I so exciiiited!! ^_^_

- - -


	7. Secret Truths

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon, but there are original characters in here which I did create.

- - -

_Author's Notes: Hey! Why did I only get one review for Chapter Five, huh? You guys are lucky that I'll write my fics anyway, even if they don't get reviews... but c'mon, STROKE MY EGO, WOULDJA? ^_^ Anyway, this parts all about ANSWERS, baby! So let's go, Go, GOOOO!_

- - -

**Asenscion**

**Chapter Six - "Hidden Truths"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

It's... almost unbearable! Greymon snarled, as his massive footfalls struck the panelled metal floor of the tunnels in the underground complex. Behind him, Garurumon, with Matt atop him, Togemon, with Mimi held gingerly in her hand, Ikkakumon, with Joe riding on his back, and Gatomon, with Kari simply at her side, ran along with him. Birdramon had no room to spread her wings, and had to lollop along behind them all, finding it difficult to keep up, as Sora clutched fearfully to her knobbly leg. Kabuterimon was able to hover along, with Izzy on his head, and Angemon had just enough room to fly, with Takeru huffing and puffing along beneath him.  
My DigiVice is going crazy! Tai exclaimed, reaffirming Greymon's words, as they grew nearer and nearer to the source of whatever was pulling the Digimon in. The small device bleeped earnestly in the teen's hand, shaking so violently Tai thought it might fall apart in his palm.  
In... there! Garurumon growled, jerking his snout through the air and pointing at a huge set of metal doors at the end of the corridor. Without breaking stride, the Champions snapped into action.  
Nova Blast!  
Howling Blaster!  
Electro Shocker!  
Harpoon Torpedo!  
Hand of Fate!  
As the male Digimon launched their attacks, Togemon held back, knowing her needles would do no good. Gatomon couldn't use her Lightning Claw, as she would have to get up close - and that would mean getting in the way of the flaming mass of energy that was now hurtling down the passageway towards the obstruction. Birdramon had not the room to use her Meteor Wing, and, being behind everyone else, would have hit them with it if she even tried.  
The combined power of the attacks crumpled the doors like tissue paper, sending them flying from their hinges, and sailing into the room beyond.  
  
Sam and Max looked up from where they had flung themselves as soon as the door was blasted in, and saw the bizarre assortment of monstrous beings storming towards them, down the main passageway.  
Max screamed.  
Max, will you _please_ stop yelling that? Sam asked, picking himself up, and reaching for the microphone. Prepare to engage! he barked into it.  
Another door, on the other side of the room, hissed open, and through it trooped a small cadre of soldiers, each one wearing some kind of metal backpack, and carrying a rifle-shaped object in their hands. As the soldier in the lead yelled out orders, the troopers quickly assumed formation in front of the Digital Inhibitor, which still sat positioned in front of the wall-circle.  
With a collection of roars and snarls, the Champion Digimon exploded into the chamber. Rearing up to their full height - which they could easily do, as the chamber was massive, and easily big enough to allow Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Angemon to fully take flight.  
This is IT! Kabuterimon proclaimed, flitting over to the wall-circle. This is where it's coming from!  
But what IS it? Izzy asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's minds, as he sat on Kabuterimon's back.  
Troopers, begin procedure! Sam yelled. Keep them away from the portal!  
Tai echoed, but was then thrown to the ground, as one solider cocked his weapon and fired at Greymon, striking the dinosaur square in the chest with a beam of green energy, causing him to writhe in pain, hurling Tai off his back. Greymon scrabbled at his chest with his tiny forearms, as green plasma vapour rose off it.  
That... hurt! he growled. Nova Blast! Jerking his head forward, Greymon spat out the ball of flame, which hurled towards the soldiers. The lead trooper simply held out his free arm - the arm that wasn't holding the gun, which was clad in a metal gauntlet - and the Nova Blast struck it, but dissipated into the ether.  
What the...? Tai exclaimed, as Sora, who had clambered down from Birdramon, helped him up. how did he do that?  
Who cares? Matt asked. Let's just see how long he can keep it up! Go, everybody!  
Howling Blaster! Garurumon yelled, but was greeted with a direct shot to the face, knocking him to the floor.  
Meteor Wing!  
Hand of Fate!  
Needle Spray!  
The attacks flew thick and fast, but no damage was to be done, except to the surrounding area. Kabuterimon deftly avoided a shot from one of the soldiers, and swooped down low towards the Inhibitor. What's THIS thing? he wondered.  
Sam yelled. Get him away from that! Our safety depends on it!  
Yes, sir! the leader snapped. Whipping about, he shot Kabuterimon square in the chest, sending him flying, and dropping Izzy right down in front of his gun barrel.  
Izzy looked up, terrified, as the soldier jabbed the barrel into his nose. Sorry, kid, he said. I don't wanna do this.... General Reitman's orders...!  
Kabuterimon cried.  
With a noise akin to an electronic scream, Izzy's DigiVice exploded to life, firing it's energy beam directly into Izzy's chest. The beam, which dazzled the soldier and forced him to step back, passed harmlessly through the boy's body, and all his friends could see the familiar twin-circle symbol of the Crest of Knowledge glowing on his chest and back, as the beam emerged from between his shoulder blades, arcing towards the limp form of Kabuterimon, striking him, and restoring his vitality. The giant insect slowly got to his feet, surging with energy.  
Kabuterimon, digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!  
With an implosion of light, MegaKabutermion appeared, and scooped Izzy up in one claw, turning his attention to the soldiers. Izzy cried.  
HORN BUSTER! MegaKabuterimon roared, firing a beam of searing orange power from the massive three-pronged horn that adorned his forehead. The beam smashed into the ground, hurling the soldiers about, causing one to fall backwards, and land, hard, on his backpack. It began to spark with green energy, and, with a cry, the soldier hauled it off and dived for cover.  
Ikkakumon, digivolve to... ZUDOMON!  
The massive sea-creature Digimon erupted into the room, spinning around and shielding all the kids and Champions with his massive shell. Sam and Max ducked under their console, while the soldier simply held up their arms, as the pack exploded in an emerald supernova. Zudomon cried out as the blast wave slammed into him, but the soldiers didn't even move an inch. When the blast subsided, no-one wasted any time.  
Great work, Zudomon! Joe told him.  
Okay, everybody! Tai cried. Let's show em what we're made of!  
Greymon, digivolve to... METALGREYMON!  
Garurumon, digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!  
Birdramon, digivolve to... GARUDAMON!  
Togemon, digivolve to... LILLYMON!  
Angemon, digivolve to... MAGNAANGEMON!  
Gatomon, digivolve to... ANGEWOMON!  
The gargantuan forms of MetalGreymon and Garudamon joined Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon in filling the room, as the tall, powerful bodies of WereGarurumon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon stood at twice the height of any of the soldiers. The shapely, unassuming Lillymon hovered in the air, he leaf-wings buzzing behind her.  
Wh... what's going on? one soldier could be heard to remark.  
These... these are Ultimate levels! Sam yelled back. The.. the experiments were only on Champions! We had no way to attune the weaponry to the power level of an Ultimate! Fall back!  
Not a chance in Hell! the head soldier cried. No goddamn alien freaks are gonna stop me from my duty!  
GIGA BLASTER! MetalGreymon rasped, firing the twin missiles directly at the overbearing military man. He held out his arm again, but was this time blown from his feet as the missiles exploded against it.  
he groaned. It... took most of the blast... but it's totalled! He stared down at the mangled remains of the shield-generator on his forearm. Damn you! He aimed his rifle at MetalGreymon again, and began to squeeze the trigger.  
FLOWER CANNON! Lillymon squealed, blasting the soldier's weapon from his hands, allowing it to skitter away across the floor.  
The Digimon all sprung into action in their own way, leaping to fight the foes. GARURU KICK! WereGarurumon yowled, swinging his clawed foot at the nearest soldier, and snapping the straps which bound the backpack to the solider with ease.  
CELESTIAL- Aiigh! Angewomon was cut off and cut down as a beam from another soldier's weapon felled her. She hit the ground hard, as MagnaAngemon soared over her, and flashed his energy-beam sword, dicing the gun's barrel into a millions pieces. MagnaAngemon grabbed the soldier by the collar, and hurled him across the room, straight into the console Sam and Max were cowering under.  
Garudamon, unable to take flight - the room wasn't that big - had meanwhile taken an interest in the Digital Inhibitor. This thing important to you guys? she asked, looking to Sam and Max. Too bad! WING BLADE!  
The flaming bird-construct roared through the air, towards the Inhibitor, as both men cried out. Stop her! and The soldiers that were still armed all immediately spun around, and dived towards the Inhibitor, arms outstretched. The flaming explosion was dramatic, but the combined power of their shield generators was just enough to deflect it all. The solider all cocked their rifles, and fired at Garudamon, on full power. As the numerous green energy beams struck her, she screeched in pain, and dropped to her knees, the thud shaking the whole room.  
Stop it! Sora wailed, tears welling up in her eyes. You're killing her!  
Quite the opposite, actually, girlie, one soldier said. As everyone watched, the green energy began to flow over Garudamon in waves, and slowly, her form began to morph and shrink. When the process was done, the soldiers snapped off their guns, and Biyomon was lying unconscious on the floor. Sora immediately darted to her side.  
How did they DO that? Tai demanded, grabbing Sam by the collar, and slamming him up against he console. Tell us! MetalGreymon snarled menacingly, looming over the man. The other DigiDestined and their Digimon - including Gatomon, who had dedigivolved after being hit - crowded around.  
The soldier aimed their weapons. Sam cried, holding up a hand. Don't! Please! he begged of the DigiDestined, while telling the soldiers to stay back.  
Give us some answers! Tai snapped.   
Wh... what do you want to kn... Sam started.  
Why are you opening a portal to the DigiWorld? Izzy interrupted, gesturing at the wall-circle. That's what this thing is, isn't it?  
Sam nodded, dumbly.  
So, you open the portal, and these Nazi stormtroopers here pile in and invade the whole Digital World, is that it? Matt yelled, standing by Tai, and waving his arms at the soldiers.  
In... invade? Sam echoed. We... we're not invading...  
Tai asked, shaking the man. What's with all the weapons, then? And why would you want to go the DigiWorld?!  
We... we learned about the Digital World's existence after the events in Odaiba six years ago... we managed to capture some of the creatures that had been present at the time. We... we were able to experiment on them, and learn about the matter that their bodies are made from... and using that information, we were able to devise a way to open a portal to the universe of their birth.  
And the weapons? Tai repeated.  
We needed insurance, didn't we? Sam asked rhetorically. We just want to study the Digital World, not rule it! We want to coexist with its inhabitants... to LEARN from them! But the events in Odaiba showed us that not all of the creatures might be willing to go for such a thing. We devised what we called the Digital Protocols... Sam pointed to the soldiers, and went on: those weapons were the result - devices to de-power the digital monsters.  
You're... you're intentions are benevolent? Izzy asked.  
Sam nodded again, as Max cowered in the corner.  
Well, why are we here? Joe asked.  
Yeah, one minute were we sitting in the park in our home town, and the next minute, we were out in the desert! Mimi added.  
Two days later, I might add, Izzy said.  
Sam got to his feet as Tai released him. Seeing those little devices you have there, he said, pointing to the DigiVices, is all the proof I need. They're the source of power spikes we've been having at this complex recently. I set up a shield program to deflect the energy back to the source, as the spikes were causing the lasers that will penetrate the dimensional barriers to increase in power, which would cause penetration into the Digital World before we were ready. We needed the Digital Inhibitor over there to be ready, to absorb the outpour of digital energy that will result when the portal is opened for the first time. Right now, penetration is just a few minutes away!  
But how did we GET here? Tai asked again.  
Well, the fact that your digital monsters are here in our dimension indicates you were engaged in some form of communication with them at first, Sam said. So the power of your devices was spread across the dimensional barriers... the origin point, here, in our world, from your devices, and the secondary point, in the Digital World, where your creatures were receiving that energy. When the shield program deflected the energy back, it split it across the two different points - what should have been a single energy spike being deflected back to one point, was made a single spike, deflected back to TWO points. The energy spike was stretched out across the dimensions like a rubber band... and as soon as it made contact at either end...  
...the rubber band snapped back, Izzy finished, dragging both us and our Digimon into the vicinity of the shield program itself, here, two days into the future, where the breaking of the dimensional barriers is at a critical phase.  
an voice unfamiliar to the DigiDestined said. Everyone spun on the spot, to see an middle-aged man, with white hair, wearing a blue general's uniform, standing behind them... with his arm wrapped around Mimi's throat, and a pistol jabbed into her temple. Nobody moves, or Pinky here gets a new hairstyle.  
both Joe and Lillymon gasped.  
General Reitman, sir...! the lead soldier said.  
Stand down, soldier, Reitman said. I'll take it from here.  
Still holding on to Mimi, Reitman strutted over to the Digital Inhibitor. So, the Digital Protocols did their job, huh, Sammy? he called over.  
Uh, yes, general, sir... Sam started.  
Excellent, excellent, Reitman muttered, as Mimi squirmed in his grip.  
Let me go, you bug bully! she whined.  
Aw, come on now, Pinky, Reitman said, roughly jerking his arm tighter around her neck. I'm not the bad guy here. Setting his pistol down atop the Inhibitor, Reitman studied the control panel on it's side.  
Flower Cannon! Lillymon screamed, blasting at Reitman.  
Reitman exclaimed, diving behind the Inhibitor, letting go of Mimi as the blast sailed past. Joe darted forward and picked Mimi up in both arms, as Reitman grabbed his pistol again. Meddling kids...!  
A single shot was fired, winging Joe's shoulder sending him and Mimi crashing to the ground. Zudomon and Lillymon leapt forward.  
Reitman commanded the soliders, who turned their weapons on the two Ultimates, quickly blasting them right back to their Rookie stages.  
GATE OF DESTINY! MagnaAngemon cried, swirling his muscular arm wide, creating a purplish energy trail through the air, which began to solidify. Before it was complete, however, a cracking noise could be heard in the room.  
It's happening...! Reitman laughed. It's HAPPENING! The crimson lasers all simultaneously snapped off, as the circular portal construct began to fracture, crumbling from the wall in chunks.  
The portal is opening! Sam exclaimed.  
Suddenly, ferociously, a storm of black and green energy roared from the circular hole that was appearing on the wall, forming a corona around the immediate vicinity of the Digital Inhibitor and Reitman. As MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny completed itself, another roaring effect could be heard, as the holy portal began to draw the soldiers towards it. Hastily, they all grabbed on to something to anchor themselves, but as they held on, their backpacks and weapons were torn from them, and sucked through the gateway into oblivion, which slammed shut and dissolved behind them.  
Well, that's THAT taken care of! Takeru exclaimed.  
Kari agreed. Now, what do we do about THAT? She pointed at Reitman, completely engulfed in the dome of energy that was billowing from the portal. As the kids watched, they could see that it was being sucked into the Inhibitor.  
MetalGreymon took a step forward, but his presence, as a Digimon, caused the energy to surge, and leap out, smashing him off his feet and de-digivolving him to Agumon. MegaKabuterimon and WereGarurumon went the same way. Reitman grinned insanely, and got down on one knee, to tap keys on the control pad.  
General, sir! Sam called to him. What in heaven's name are you doing?!  
Claiming my destiny! Reitman cried back, over the roar of digital energy, stabbing his finger down on the final button of the series.  
My... My God! Sam exclaimed. He's reversed the Inhibitor!  
We... we've got to stop him! Max cried.  
NONE may interfere! Reitman screamed, whipping around, and firing his pistol twice, shooting Sam through the head, and Max through the heart. Both men were dead before they hit the ground. THE TIME OF MY ASCENSION IS NIGH!  
The raging digital energy began to spew outwards from the Inhibitor, flowing into the nearest container - Reitman's body.  
Puh... Pepper Breath! Agumon cried, weakly, but his attack simply dissolved against the digital corona that surrounded Reitman's immeditate area.  
The power.... Reitman moaned. THE POWER!  
There was an almighty explosion of sorts, as DigiDestined and Digimon alike were hurled to the ground. The glowing corona vanished, and through the crackling circle on the wall, they could see the familiar image of File Island, in the DigiWorld.  
They... they did it! Izzy marvelled.  
a voice cried. Everyone peered into the thick plumes of smoke, to where Reitman had been standing. They couldn't see any detail in the figure that shifted around on the other side of the sheer wall of smoke. They were all fools! To them, the Digital World was nothing more than a science project - something to be poked... prodded... STUDIED! They never gave a thought to the POWER - power that I now possess!  
What was apparently Reitman began to move foward, and the kids began to discern details in the shadowed figure before them.  
Wh... what have you done to yourself? Sora stammered.  
Reitman chuckled. This is the digital age, my dear girl, he said. Meat... is obsolete. With this... new...digital body I have bestowed myself with, I have conveyed upon myself nothing less... than IMMORTALITY!  
The figure stepped clear of the smoke, and kids could see at last. A shimmering, metallic silver body stood in front of them - powerfully built, with black highlights on the forearms and shins. The left arm was segmented, with a snapping claw at the end, which weaved through the air as the body flexed its arms. Through a transparent bubble on it's chest, and through the clear dome that sat in place of the being's head, the kids could see green binary code swirling in a black void. The creature spoke with Reitman's voice and addressed them all.

Alexander Reitman is no more! Now there is only - **NEXUSMON!**

- - -

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! WOAH! So, now you know! What did you think? And, hey, don't go running away, either - you've got come back next time to see what Reitman's plans are - for the DigiWorld and Earth! And, for all those out there who like to visualise - here's a rough sketch of Nexusmon for you to take a gander at!_

[http://www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/nexusmon.jpg][1]

_Bad news, though - I'm going abroad for a week now, so the next part wont be posted for a little while! But don't despair, you'll find out what happens soon enough! In the meantime - write a review!_

- - -

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/nexusmon.jpg



	8. Industrial Evolution

DISCLAIMER - I only own the story, not Digimon, more's the pity.

- - -

_Author's Notes: Hey there, faithful readers! Sorry I haven't written in so long, but I've been preoccupied organising "The First Annual Digi-Awards," a cross-Net Digimon fan poll, and writing up the awards ceremony, for the folks over at the Alt.Fan.Digimon newsgroup. You can read the ceremony for yourself here at FF.N, as I've posted it in four parts. See what's hot and what's not in the Digimon universe, as the DigiDestined, and Digimon of all kinds present the awards, in my usual "witty" style. Sh'yeah, right. *ahem* Anyway, enough self-promotion - when we left the DigiDestined, they were about to go up against Alexander Reitman, who had successfully opened the portal to the DigiWorld, and used the energies released to transform himself into the omnipotent Nexusmon! I'm aware that the picture of Nexusmon I posted with the last part did not work for some people, so here it is again at a different address:_

[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/images/nexusmon.jpg][1]

_Now that that's sorted, let's see how the kids fare, shall we? ^_^_

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter Seven - "Industrial Evolution"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

DIGITAL THUNDER! the being which had been Alexander Reitman screamed, jerking his body forward, as, with a whirr, the clear visor which made up the front of his metallic, domed head slid back, and a force beam of energy tore through the air, to smash into MagnaAngemon, hurling the holy warrior backward into a steel-panelled wall. The black energy, decorated with contorting green binary code formations, spiralled into the air, and flowed back into the dark void housed inside Reitman's head-dome.  
The angel grunted in pain, and staggered to his feet, clumsily charging at the human-Digimon hybrid. His wrist-mounted energy blade flashed with power, as he swiftly delivered three slashes, gouging a series of charred gashes in the being's metal chest.  
Reitman' laughed. VIRAL CLAW!  
Reitman's peculiar, segmented right arm - almost tentacle-like - lashed out, bludgeoning MagnaAngemon upside his head, the razor-sharp talons scoring his face, leaving bloody streaks in their wake. While the physical pain was, in it's own right, very potent, it would not have been enough to phase MagnaAngemon - would that it were the only level on which the attack worked. MagnaAngemon yowled in agony as viral energy from the claw invaded his body, burning him up from the inside, attacking mind and soul. Through blood and tears, he looked up at his opponent, to see him reaching down with his left arm. The three, stubby metal panels which made up the digits of that hand flexed, and spread wide.  
BINARY WAVE!  
An energy wave that MagnaAngemon couldn't see ripped into him, ravaging his weak form, lifting him from his crouched position, and sending him sailing through the energy-heated air, to land, with a sickening crunch, in front of Takeru and the others.  
Takeru cried, immediately dropping to his knees beside his friend. The weakened Digimon coughed and spat blood, then, with a brief flicker of whitish-yellow light, de-digivolved back into Patamon. Takeru picked up the small animal in his arms.  
S...s... sorry, TK... Patamon choked out.  
It's okay, Patamon, Takeru said, holding him tightly. It's okay...  
Less of the mush, kids, the electronically-distorted voice that the kids were growing accustomed to rang out. I want a REAL opponent to test out my new skills.  
What do you WANT, Reitman? Tai demanded, pointing accusingly at the villain.  
Silence, boy! Reitman' barked. You'll only open that damned mouth of yours when I tell you, or I'll break every goddamned bone in your scrawny little body! And I told you - Reitman is no more! I am NEXUSMON now!  
Whoever you are, Matt entered the exchange, and whatever you're planning, you'll have to go through all of us, first!  
You don't think I WANT to, you little punk? Nexusmon mocked. Give we what you've got! I'll tear you all down!  
Nexusmon's Viral Claw attack whirled out again, the tentacled portion of his arm catching Matt in the stomach, winding him, and knocking him from his feet. The claws never touched him, and they would not have worked on a flesh and blood being in any case, but it was enough to hurt the boy intensely.  
Gabumon cried.  
Behind Nexusmon, the portal to the DigiWorld surged once, the energy corona surrounding it pulsing briefly.  
At the back of the group, Izzy hastily tapped away at his laptop. Nexusmon... Nexusmon...! Izzy repeated, slamming his fingers into the keys with surprising force. There's... no entry!  
What are you doing, boy? Nexusmon inquired menacingly. His segmented arm lashed through the air, extending as it went, seizing Izzy's laptop and dragging it back for Nexusmon to inspect. he mused, as he studied the screen. Some kind of encyclopedia? Of the digital monsters?  
Izzy could do nothing but nod fearfully.  
Oh, and were you looking for an entry on me? Nexusmon's tone was one of levity, but it failed to deduct from the venom in his words. Sorry, kid, but I'm one-of-a kind! The perfect fusion of organics and digital matter! You little punks were the first case we have on record of the conversion process from organic to digital - but you gained nothing! I, on the other hand, have gained - EVERYTHING! Izzy's laptop exploded in Nexusmon's hand, hurling fragments of plastic and metal everywhere. A piece of shrapnel winged Tai's gut, causing him to wince in pain.  
Are you okay, Tai? Agumon asked, reaching to his friend. The portal throbbed again.  
But... why? Sora asked. Why do this to yourself?  
Reitman cried. Day after day, week after week, month after month, YEAR AFTER YEAR, watching as those scientific fools dilly-dallied about, analysing this, and theorising that! Always deeming it unsafe to penetrate the dimension, always wanting to learn more beforehand! But I could tell - I could tell from the creatures we captured during the invasion of Odaiba those years back - I could tell the creatures, and the world they came from, were pure, unadulterated POWER! And now... that power... is MINE!  
You want to talk about power? Agumon asked, bravely taking a step forward. Well, I've got some of mine back now, thanks to your portal re-establishing our connection to the DigiWorld... and I think it's about time you picked on someone your own size!  
Agumon, warp-digivolve to... WARGREYMON!  
With a flare of light and a wave of heat, the towering form of WarGreymon replaced Agumon, standing at twice the height of Nexusmon. The evil creature looked up at him. I thought you said someone my OWN size, he said. This fight isn't even gonna be fair... you don't have a chance.  
He's not fighting alone!  
Gabumon, warp-digivolve to... METALGARURUMON!  
A pulse of light, and this time, a chill wind, accompanied Gabumon's transformation into MetalGarurumon, who bared his fangs and snarled at Nexusmon.  
Ohh, now THIS will be fun! Nexusmon laughed. DIGITAL THUNDER!  
The floor exploded beneath the two Mega Digimon, who immediately took to the air, hovering and weaving around the malignant being.  
Go GET him, WarGreymon! Tai cried. He and Matt looked on, as the others quickly helped their weakened Rookie companions to safety. Joe collapsed to one knee as he tried to lift Gomamon.  
Mimi squealed, rushing to him. Are you okay?  
Joe clutched his shoulder, where Reitman's bullet had grazed him earlier. I'll... be fine... he grunted. Let's... just get... to safety...  
No need to worry, Joe! Gomamon quipped, as he slowly but surely hauled himself to his feet.  
Gomamon? But how...?  
It's the energy from the DigiWorld portal! Biyomon chirped from a few feet away, startling Sora as she stood up. It's re-energising us!  
You guys can't fight again so soon! Kari said, holding Gatomon back. You need to rest!  
Don't give me that! Gatomon snapped. I'm gonna kick this guy's shiny metal keister from here to...!  
They're right! Patamon told her, interrupting. We can't.  
Gatomon hissed, and then relented. I guess you're right, she growled, but I don't have to like it.  
We need a plan, Tentomon said.  
What can we possibly do to fight him? Palmon asked.  
TERRA FORCE! WarGreymon screamed, hurling the energy ball at Nexusmon, who dodged left, only to be caught in the stomach by a Metal Wolf Claw attack from MetalGarurumon. The freezing cold beam gushed across his armour, and the air was filled with the sound of ice crystals forming as Nexusmon was frozen solid.  
You need to chill out! MetalGarurumon smirked.  
There was a chittering noise, as Nexusmon attempted to open his visor to fire his Digital Thunder attack, but even that was held fast by the frost.  
Would you care to do the honours? MetalGarurumon asked.  
It'd be my pleasure! WarGreymon replied. MEGA CLAW!  
WarGreymon's massive fists smashed into Nexusmon's now-brittle body, rending it asunder, sending frozen chunks of metal crashing to the ground, where they shattered into even more minuscule pieces.  
WarGreymon grunted. That was kinda easy.  
There was silence for a moment, but then, a harsh, malefic laughter echoed in the room - instantly recognisable as Nexusmon. You think that finishes it? it cackled.   
Everyone's attention was drawn to the DigiWorld portal, which began to pulse with power again... and began to grow. A spark leapt from the portal as it grew, and hit the ground, bouncing once, and then, it flashed once, and in it's place stood Nexusmon again, looking brand new.  
You can't destroy me! he laughed. With this portal open, it's pure child's play to regenerate myself using the digital world's digital matter to build a new body in the blink of an eye! And, as I'm sure your little computer friend there can tell you - you can't destroy energy! And the mind... the soul... are merely differing forms of energy! I am INFINITE! IMMORTAL! UNSTOPPABLE!  
As Nexusmon raged, the portal behind him showed no signs of stopping in its growth.  
Oh, no, Izzy breathed, as horrific realisation began to creep over him.  
What is it, Izzy? Takeru asked.  
What's he doing? Tai demanded.  
Oh, no need to ask him! Nexusmon said, and would have been grinning, had he a mouth. You fulfilled my wish, and gave me a challenge - so now, I'll do the same for you! The portal is growing because I wish it to. It will continue to grow - because you are incapable of stopping me. It will grow to cover the entire WORLD, linking it to the digital world - MERGING them together, creating a unified existence of organic life and digital matter... while I, as the ultimate, perfect combination of organic and digital - shall be king... ruler... MASTER OF ALL - NOW, AND FOREVERMORE!

- - -

_He goes on a bit, doesn't he, ol' Nexusmon? Well, how did we all like this part? If you're interested, there'll be about nine or maybe ten chapters, plus an epilogue to the story, so, not long left to go now! I'd like to hear some theories in the reviews for this part - what do you think's gonna happen? How are they going to beat Nexusmon? What will become of Earth and the DigiWorld? Why do so many people believe in Mimato, when there's no decent evidence for it? R&R, R&R, __**R&R!!!!!!!!!!**_

_- - -_

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/images/nexusmon.jpg



	9. Gateway to Power

DISCLAIMER - I still don't own 'em. But Nexusmon, I created myself.

- - -

_Author's Notes - Not much to say here, just that this part sends things spiralling towards the conclusion! Action, hooo! Let's go! Oh, hang on... here's some kewl little things: Nexusmon soundbytes! Wonder what he sounds like? Know you can know!_

Introduction (from Ch. 6): [www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/nexus.wav][1]

Viral Claw!:[ www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/viral.wav][2]

Binary Wave!: [www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/binary.wav][3]

Digital Thunder!: [www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/thunder.wav][4]

_Okay, now, onward!_

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter Eight - "Gateway To Power"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

Nexusmon's arms dropped to his side, and he stood stock still for a few long moments.  
What now? Tai asked out loud, not directing the question at anyone in particular.  
Is he... surrendering? Matt wondered.  
Izzy said.  
Well, what then? Tai wanted to know.  
Izzy pointed, and everyone followed his gaze, to see that Nexusmon's body was crackling with energy. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon tensed, preparing for another attack, but as they watched, the energy aura flowed off of Nexusmon, into the portal, causing it's growth to accelerate.  
No... sense in... wasting time, Nexusmon said, trying to hide the hint of exertion that had crept into his voice. His body sagged a little, and Tai instantly noticed this.  
Go, WarGreymon! Tai said, gesturing at the villain.  
WarGreymon had noticed Nexusmon's slight weakening too, and leapt into action. NOVA FORCE! he cried, and lunged through the air, whirling his body like a dervish, ploughing into Nexusmon, and knocking him from his feet.  
Nexusmon grunted, as he was knocked on his backside. WarGreymon ceased his spinning, and hit the ground a few feet away. A giant scorched dent decorated Nexusmon's stomach, and he growled as WarGreymon flexed his arms. Haven't you LEARNED, you freak? The dent shimmered once, and slowly un-crumpled, popping back into shape, the black scorch marks dissolving and the metal sheen returning to the spot. In a matter of seconds, Nexusmon was on his feet, no worse for wear. He assumed a battle-ready position, and eyed up WarGreymon.  
Izzy said. Whatever energy he used to power up the portal has already replenished itself within his body.  
That's interesting? Joe muttered, still holding his shoulder wound.  
Well, he's proved that he can regenerate damage to his body... Izzy went on, but it takes time.  
DIGITAL THUNDER! Nexusmon roared, loosing off the deadly blast, and catching WarGreymon on the leg. The reptilian Digimon dropped to one knee, in pain, and MetalGarurumon lumbered forward, rearing up on his hind legs.  
GIGA MISSILE!  
As the battle raged, the kids and the Rookies crowded around Izzy, as he tried to rationalise the goings-on.  
If we can inflict damage to him faster than he can repair himself, we might have a chance, Izzy said. We can't destroy him, but maybe we can weaken him enough to find some way to stop that portal.  
Sounds good to me...! Tentomon started to say, but then cut himself off with a sharp cry.  
Izzy spun around to look at his partner. What's wrong?  
I'm... not sure... Tentomon groaned, stroking his head with a talon. I just... felt a sudden pain. It's gone now.  
You must still be weakened from the battle before, Izzy said.  
Look, Izzy, Tai turned the conversation back around to Nexusmon. How can we possibly weaken him? WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are powerful, but even with their powers added together, they can't work that fast!  
Izzy echoed.  
Matt asked.  
Five and a half years ago, Matt, Izzy said. You must remember.  
Matt and Tai's minds flashed back - to that moment, six months after they had left the DigiWorld - back to Diaboromon. The last time they had seen their Digimon before today.  
  
_(Author's note - remember, 02 doesn't exist in this story.)_  
  
You mean...? Tai asked.  
He does, Matt said.  
In that second, two minds - two hearts - were one. Matt and Tai's DigiVices exploded with light once more, beaming out to envelop WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Nexusmon stepped back, dazzled briefly, but curious to see what was occurring. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's bodies began to glow with dull yellow light, as they turned to face each other.  
  
  
D.N.A. digivolve to... OMNIMON!  
The two Digimons' bodies dissolved into pure light, which flowed and mixed together, taking on a newer more powerful form. A shell of solid light formed in the air, and slowly crumbled away, to expose the powerful form of Omnimon - WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's fused form - hovering in mid-air.  
Oh, so you've got an extra trick, do you? Nexusmon sneered. It's not going to save you! VIRAL CLAW!  
ASCENDANT SWORD! Omnimon cried, swinging his left arm wide, allowing the powerful obsidian blade to explode outward from his hand. Never ceasing his swing, Omnimon completely severed Nexusmon's Viral Claw as it whipped towards him. The metal cylinder hit the floor with a clang.  
Nexusmon screamed, clutching the stump where his arm had been. You goddamn son of a - ! You'll PAY FOR THAT!  
Omnimon dropped his sword to his side, and kicked the cylinder that had been Nexusmon's arm. Surprisingly, it disappeared in a spark of light, which floated into the portal. Then, Nexusmon grunted, and the stump of his arm began to morph and twist, stretching out, replenishing itself.  
Can't... stop... DESTINY! Nexusmon laughed, as the seconds ticked by, allowing his arm to regenerate. DIGITAL THUNDER!  
The beam ripped into Omnimon, searing his chest and setting his cape aflame. The Digimon cried out, as he was hurled backward, to crash to the ground.  
Tai and Matt cried.  
I'm... okay...! Omnimon struggled to speak.  
I've had it! Gatomon yelled, suddenly. We can't just sit here!  
Patamon agreed. Let's go! BOOM BUBBLE!  
The small air pocket approached Nexusmon, who titled his head and stared. You don't seriously... AUGH! his mocking tone was cut off as the bubble smashed into his face, shattering his visor. H... HOW...?!  
The portal! Tentomon said. It's re-energised us... but it's pushing us beyond our natural power levels! SUPER SHOCKER!  
Nexusmon staggered as the electric beam tore into his thigh, even as his visor knitted itself together. This... this can't be happening!  
POISON IVY!  
SPIRAL TWISTER!  
Palmon's tentacles wrapped around Nexusmon's damaged leg, yanking it out from under him, and holding him down fast, as Biyomon's attack scorched his chest.  
MARCHING FISHES! Gomamon yelped, as, from the wrecked remains of the Digital Inhibitor's coolant tank, a veritable army of rainbow-coloured fishes emerged, soaring through the air towards Nexusmon.  
BINARY WAVE! Nexusmon screamed in anger, vaporising the fish in mid-air. Seizing Palmon's tentacles, he tore them free from his leg, which was almost healed, and pulled hard on them, lifting Palmon into the air and whirling her around.  
Mimi squealed. Put her down!  
My pleasure! Nexusmon retorted, releasing Palmon in mid-spin, sending her crashing into Patamon and Biyomon. He snickered as he watched the three Rookies hit the floor, but was then hit with another dagger of pain as something white and furry shot past him, raking his shoulder with claws. Gatomon came to a halt and spun around to look at the creature.  
Had enough? she asked.  
You little...! Nexusmon dived towards her, but his leg, still not fully repaired, buckled, and he collapsed, with Gatomon just beyond his reach.  
CAT'S EYE HYPNOTISM! Gatomon declared, staring into the black void inside Nexusmon's helmet, her eyes glowing.  
N... n... n.... Nexusmon moaned. Y... you... c... c... can't...  
Wanna bet? Gatomon teased, but then, quite suddenly, her attack stopped, and she screamed, clutching her stomach, and dropping to her knees.  
Kari cried, rushing to her.  
Kari, get away from there! Tai ordered, as he and Matt helped Omnimon up.  
Too late! Nexusmon laughed, pulling his repaired form up to his full height and moving to grab Kari and Gatomon.  
SUPREME CANNON! Omnimon declaimed, unleashing the awesome power of his second attack, sending a massive bolt of energy careening into Nexusmon, smashing him aside. Tai ran to Kari's side.  
You could have got yourself killed! he said.  
But... there's something wrong with Gatomon! Kari tried to explain.  
The cat-like Digimon was still holding her gut, and writhing in pain, even as Kari tried to pick her up. It... it hurts, Kari...! she sobbed.  
Kari cried. What is it?  
I... I don't know...! Gatomon tried to speak. It's... inside...!  
Suddenly, Gatomon's body began to glow with pink light, and Kari and Tai stepped back, startled. Looking around, they could see it was happening to the Rookies, too.  
Wh... what's happening to us, TK? Patamon wanted to know, fighting back the tears of pain, as his body throbbed with yellow light.  
Sora... the pain.. it's...! Biyomon couldn't even finish her sentence, as reddish-pink light roiled around her body.  
Mimi... help me... Palmon was near unconsciousness, and Gomamon was struggling in a similar fashion, as the greyish energy rising from his body intertwined with the green from hers.  
It's... the pain... I felt before... Izzy... Tentomon moaned. Purple light was reflected off Izzy's face as he tried to help his Digimon, to no avail. He looked up, to see Nexusmon laughing, as Omnimon stared at the chaos around him.  
It's you! Izzy accused. What are you doing to them?  
Nexusmon said, with a hint of mock surprise and offence. Why, nothing at all. I'm just realising that this is a delightful side-effect of my portal, that's all. He cackled once, evilly. Like the little bug said, the portal's been regenerating them, the way it helps to regenerate me - but I am the PINNACLE in power! These puny little Rookies were energised beyond their normal limits... and their pathetic bodies can't take the energy! Their own homeworld is destroying them!  
Joe... you've got to help us... Gomamon breathed.  
But.... how?! Joe wailed.  
Got to... figure that one out... still... Gomamon groaned, and then his head lolled to the side, and he was silent.  
Joe felt tears in his eyes.   
It's... happening... Sora... Biyomon said.  
Sora sobbed. We can't let you go again!  
Tai and Matt could do nothing but watch, along with Omnimon and Nexusmon, as the life seemed to leave the bodies of the Rookies, and Gatomon.  
T... Takeru...? Patamon coughed. I'm the only one left now...  
Call me TK, Takeru said, through the tears.  
Please, TK... Patamon said. Help me.  
  
Use... your.. DigiVice?  
What good would it do?  
Beats... me... but it.. always seems to... do the trick... Patamon offered weak smile, and then, his eyes rolled back into his head.  
TK cried, ripping his DigiVice from his belt, and holding it up close to Patamon's glowing body. Suddenly, the energy began to flow off of the little Digimon's form, into the DigiVice, which shook and rattled with power. The life returned to Patamon's eyes.  
Knew... I could count on you... TK, he said.  
Seeing this, everyone else pulled out their DigiVice, and held them up to their Digimon partner's body. The glowing energy sloughed free from them, storing itself inside the little devices, giving life back to the Rookies.  
Thanks... Izzy... Tentomon groaned, as everyone embraced their Digimon.  
Nexusmon snorted. I HATE mush. I think I'm going to have to kill you all now. The old-fashioned way. The evil creature took a step towards Kari, but threw his hands up when he got too close to her DigiVice, which continued to throb with the power it had drained from Gatomon.  
They still work, in that respect, then! Izzy said, turning over his DigiVice in his hand. It was tempered purple, and shaking violently. I wonder...  
Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Izzy? Tentomon asked.  
I do believe I am, Izzy replied.   
Tentomon quipped, stealing Izzy's catchphrase.  
That's my line! Izzy laughed, and extended his arm out, holding the DigiVice out again.   
As I'll ever be!  
Izzy's thumb stabbed down on the small gadget's circular button, and the purple energy shot out of the small screen in its centre like a phosphorescent bullet, striking Tentomon in the heart.  
Is it working? Izzy asked, as the energy continued to flow.  
You'd better believe it!  
Tentomon, warp-digivolve to... HERCULESKABUTERIMON!  
Tentomon effectively exploded, and in his place, the gargantuan form of HerculesKabuterimon, his gleaming, golden insectoid Mega form, stood for the first time, just barely being able to fit in the room.  
It... it worked! Izzy exclaimed. Quick! Everyone!  
The sound of five DigiVices thrumming into life echoed in the room, as five beams of light - red, green, grey, yellow and pink - streamed outward, initiating the most amazing of transformations.  
Biyomon, warp-digivolve to... PHOENIXMON!  
Palmon, warp-digivolve to... ROSEMON!  
Gomamon, warp-digivolve to... PLESIOMON!  
Patamon, warp-digivolve to... SERAPHYMON!  
Gatomon, warp-digivolve to... MAGNADRAMON!  
The snake-like Magnadramon curled into the air, and floated there, as Seraphymon spread his ten golden wings, and went aloft, to hover alongside her. Rosemon, short as she was, stood alongside HerculesKabuterimon, not even reaching his knee. Phoenixmon, a towering, bird-like Digimon, reared up to her full height, standing level with HerculesKabuterimon, as Plesiomon filled up most of the space left in the room. Omnimon floated in front of them all, his sword and cannon glowing fiercely.  
Nexusmon looked at the seven Megas, together, with the kids standing around them. This isn't going to save you. he said, calmly, but with a hint of anger in his voice. You're all going to die... if not by my hand, then when the worlds join. Everything living in each world will be deleted - destroyed - then reborn as a fusion of organic and digital - completely loyal to ME. You will cease to be... and there is NOTHING you can do... to stop it.

- - -

_Had to take a little creative liberty with the Omnimon digivolve scene, but how'd you all like? C'mon, the finale's onlyt two chapters away, and I'm juuuust not sure that I could write it if I don't get a decent number of reviews... c'mon, even if you hated it, or if you just thought it was okay, PLEASE, R&R! I BEG YOUUUU! ^_^_

_- - -_

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/nexus.wav
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/viral.wav
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/binary.wav
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/thunder.wav



	10. Power Struggle

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Digimon, but Nexusmon is my creation.

- - -

_Author's Notes - Wow! I'm sorry I left you all hanging on so long! I just got really precoccuiped with other stuff in the run-up to Christmas. Well, here we are, Chapter Nine - the penultimate chapter! Just one more to go after this! There's nothing more to say, so I'll just give a quick recap for anyone who's memory is failing them. ^_^_

_After suffering from a series of hallucinations and such like, the DigiDestined made contact with their Digimon again, and were almost immediately and inadvertantly teleported to America by some kind of power source - to the Nevada desert, to be precise, where the Digimon quickly tracked down the source of the energy that had brought them there - inside the mysterious Area 51! The group discovered that the US military was attempting to breach the dimensional barrier between Earth and the DigiWorld, and it was the energy being released from the weakening barier that had caused the Digimon to come to our world again. Somehow, the military had made the world forget about Digimon and the DigiWorld, and conducted experiments on some members of Myotismon's army that had been left over from his assault on Odaiba, in an effort to learn more about Digimon and their home dimension. After a battle, the kids discovered that the military's intentions were benevolent - but the disgruntled General Alexander Reitman had his own plans for the energy which would be released upon breach of the barrier. Deactivating the Digital Inhibitor - the device the army had created to absorb the digital energy which would be unleashed - Reitman absorbed the energy into himself, transforming himself into the ultimate Digital/Organic hybrid - NEXUSMON! Reitman battled WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and quickly proved himself to be a formidable foe, capable of regenerating his body almost instantaneously, thanks to his link with the DigiWorld, supplied by the portal he had opened, which is now growing outward, threatening to engulf the world! The Rookie Digimon tried to attack, alongside Omnimon, but discovered that digital energy coming through the portal was being absorbed into their own bodies, pushing them past their normal energy tolerance limits. The kids used their DigiVices to drain off the excess energy, saving the Digimon's lives, but then, re-channeled it back into them, allowing them all to warp-digivolve to their awesome Mega stages! And now, the continuation!_

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter Nine - "Power Struggle"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

HYPER ELECTRO SHOCKER!  
A crackling stream of roiling green electricity hurtled through the air, directly towards Nexusmon, who, had he a mouth, would have smirked.  
He side-stepped.  
Gotta watch that aim, son, he commented. BINARY WAVE! The translucent energy ripple oscillated through the room, striking HerculesKabuterimon directly in the face, causing him to stagger, but not fall.  
DRAGON FIRE! Magnadramon hissed, opening her fanged maw, and belching flames at Nexusmon. He cried out as his body was enveloped in the inferno, while Magnadramon reared back, and thrust her head forward, forcing the flames down on him. None of the kids could see anything through the rampage of orange and red, as the room wavered in front of their eyes due to the heat, but then, a thin cylinder of metal rocketed out of the midst of the fire.  
VIRAL CLAW!  
Magnadramon's face was raked by the attack, and she collapsed backwards, screaming, as Nexusmon hauled himself free of the fire, his body glowing white hot. Gonna make ya pay... he hissed.  
WATER TAIL BLASTER! Plesiomon rasped, whirling his long, prehensile tail outward, and losing off a powerful, high-pressure jet of freezing cold water from it's tip. The roaring water crashed into Nexusmon, super-cooling his white-hot armour, shattering it instantly.  
Nexusmon was hurled to the ground as his chest exploded, blowing one of his arms clean off and fracturing his helmet. The limb and the piece of armour clattered to the ground around his body, and then, each severed chunk vanished, turning into a spark of light, which flitted into the portal. As before, Nexusmon's body shimmered, and the damaged areas began to contort and heal.  
Don't stop! Tai cried. Keep going! Don't give him time to repair!  
Nexusmon snarled, ...is up!  
Heaving himself up unsteadily, he hurled himself at Tai, slamming into the boy and knocking him from his feet.  
Sora shrieked.  
Nexusmon splayed the three stubby fingers on his left arm - the one arm that remained attached to his body, as the other regenerated - and clamped them around Tai's head.  
One wrong move, and we get to see what this fella's brain looks like up close and personal-like, Nexusmon threatened. The Mega Digimon all tensed, as Nexusmon tightened his grip around Tai's head. For long seconds, no-one dared moved, as Nexusmon's limb regenerated, and the cracks in his armour sealed themselves. Good doggies, Nexusmon sneered at the Digimon.  
Tai emitted a choked noise, as Nexusmon lifted his entire body off of the ground, holding him up by his head. He shook him fiercely, and hurled him aside, allowing him to sail freely through the air, and to smash into a metal-panelled wall, which crumpled under the force of the impact.  
Oh, my God! Sora exclaimed, and literally threw herself to the floor beside Tai. Tai, honey, can you hear me? Are you okay?  
Tai groaned, and spat blood. Just... fine... he managed to say. Are we... winning?  
SEVEN HEAVENS!  
Seraphymon whirled his arms through the air, conjuring seven flaming balls of golden energy, which hung in the air around him, like a fiery halo. He spread his arms wide, and the spheres rocketed outward, searing a path through the air towards Nexusmon.  
THORN WHIP! Rosemon cried, lashing the spiked weapon outward, entwining Nexusmon's limbs with its length. Immobilised, Nexusmon struggled against his bonds, but could only watch as the septet of golden orbs tore the air asunder as they streaked towards him. Each of the energy balls in turn smashed into him, fracturing his chest plate in three places, blowing his right lower leg clean off, tearing a hole through his left thigh and upper arm, and shattering his helmet visor.  
This was proving to be a challenge.  


Izzy nervously nudged Sam's dead body aside, and began frantically tapping keys on the computer console. Joe, still clutching his shoulder, and Mimi, supporting him on her shoulder, looked over his shoulder, as Sora saw to Tai, and Matt, Takeru and Kari directed the Digimon in battle.  
What are you doing? Joe asked, shifting his weight.  
Trying to... access the command relays for the Inhibitor... Izzy muttered, his eyes never moving from the small screen in front of him.  
But it's destroyed! Mimi squeaked.  
Yes... but if I can find it's schematics... or program files... Izzy typed furiously, I may... be able to work something...  
The console beeped loudly, and everyone tensed, turning to look at Nexusmon, but he seemed to preoccupied with re-growing his leg to take notice. Izzy exhaled, and looked back at the screen.  
he mused.  
Joe asked. What is it?  
It's not the Inhibitor... it's some kind of energy projection device... Izzy tapped a few more keys. Doesn't seem to have a name... but... he hit a few more buttons, ...it broadcasts a psionic dampening field on any scale up to global.  
Sy - on - ick? Mimi rolled the word on her tongue.  
It has to do with the mind, Joe explained.  
Izzy replied. This explains a lot.  
Mind sharing with us? Matt called over, having been listening to the conversation.  
These are the designs of the machine that was used to make the world forget! Izzy explained. To forget about Digimon! To forget about the DigiWorld! To forget about us!  
Kari said, with a twinge of sarcasm. And what good does that do us right at this very second, braniac?  
I'll... get back to you on that! Izzy replied.  


SUPREME CANNON!  
CRIMSON FLAME!  
Thunderous purple bolts of plasma ripped through the room, surrounded by an aura of reddish-orange flame, exploding around Nexusmon, scorching his armour, but not doing much damage. He still had not repaired all the damage done to him, as he was expending energy in fending off his opponents and was unable to focus on regeneration. None of the damn kids were close enough for him to grab this time, either, and he could jump for one with only one leg.  
Digital Thunder! Nexusmon screamed, retracting what remained of his visor and smashing Omnimon in the chest with a direct hit. Phoenixmon swooped aside, and the beam missed her. The muscular Digimon staggered backwards, but remained standing. Nexusmon cursed under his breath... his energy levels were being spread too thin. He was going to have to do someth... eh? What was that little computer nerd kid doing over there?  
Nexusmon snarled. Get away from that!  
Izzy's head jerked up, as he saw Nexusmon gesture at him.  
GIGA SCISSOR CLAW! HerculesKabuterimon rasped, and promptly hacked off Nexusmon's outstretched arm with his scaly mandibles. Nexusmon screeched, and began to regrow his limb again. His leg was complete, but his armour fractures were still not healed fully.  
The portal.  
He had no choice.  


Almost got it... Izzy mumbled, his fingers flicking back and forth across the keyboard at a pace neither Mimi nor Joe could keep up with. Almost gottt iiiiiitt....  
Takeru exclaimed. What's he doing?  
Izzy looked up from the screen, but his hands continued to dance on the keys, almost automatically. Nexusmon was holding his arms - what remained of them - in the air. He was surrendering.  
I... I give up, Nexusmon said. I... give up.  
Don't try anything funny! Tai said, standing up, out of Sora's arms, which had been holding him since he had fallen. He groaned and held his head as throbbing pain exploded inside.  
Get up! Matt snapped.   
Nexusmon complied.  
Is he for real? Mimi queried, putting her hands on her hips.  
Doubt it, Izzy said. He continued to type like a mad thing, until there was another beep, and he stopped. A grin came across his face. Got   
The Inhibitor schematics? Joe asked. Izzy nodded, and then, everyone turned their attention back to Nexusmon.  
As everyone stared at the metallic Digimon-human creature, he took a step backwards. The portal, continuing to grow behind him - albeit at a slower rate now, as he was expending so much energy on himself - pulsed with green light, and began to hum louder.  
What are you doing? Matt wanted to know. Stop there!  
Nexusmon stepped back again.  
Stop him! Izzy cried. He's going into the portal!  
Supreme Cannon!  
Water Tail Blaster!  
Starlight Explosion!  
Seven Heavens!  
Dragon Fire!  
Hyper Electro Shocker!  
Thorn Whip!  
As the attacks tore through the air towards him, Nexusmon simply kicked himself backwards, and sailed into the centre of the crackling green circle that was the digital portal. The energy blasts dissolved, and Rosemon's whip was knocked aside, as they drew close to the portal. Nexusmon hovered directly in the middle of the circle, his body glowing green with the digital energy of the dimensional gateway. Within seconds, his damaged body was healed completely, and he turned his attention back to the DigiDestined and Digimon.  
A risky procedure, he commented. Don't know just how long I can hang around like this... but at least I can take out a few annoyances... Nexusmon stretched his left arm out, and twitched his three stubby fingers once, just the slightest bit.  
With a massive flash, the seven Mega Digimon were gone, and Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Motimon, Tokomon and Salamon were sitting in their places.  
He's gotten control of the flow of digital energy! Izzy cried out.  
Indeed I have, Nexusmon said. And now, you're all going to die.  
As the world went white around him, Koushiro Izumi slammed his fist down on the keyboard in front of him, hoping against hope that it would be enough.  
  
- - -

TO BE CONCLUDED!!

- - -

I'm begging over here! I'm down on my hands and knees on this dirty, dirty floor - wont you please R&R? Wont you?

- - -


	11. Endgame

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Digimon. But Nexusmon is my character.

_- - -_

_Author's Notes - This is the BIG one, faithful readers! I'd like to say a huge "thank you" to everyone who's stuck by me on this one, and has been reading from the beginning. You've watied long enough, and now it's time for the pay-off! What will become of Nexusmon? And what about the Digimon and the DigiWorld? And how will the DigiDestined cope with it all? Find out now, as we begin the final chapter of "Ascension!"_

- - -

**Ascension**

**Chapter Ten - "Endgame"**

**By Chris McFeely**

- - -

Circuits fused.  
Power flowed.  
Programmes triggered.  
With that final, forceful, push of the Enter key, Koushiro Izumi saved existence as we know it - electrical information hurtled through the computer mainframe at the speed of thought, following the pre-programmed path Izzy had lain out for it as Nexusmon immersed himself in the portal.  
First, the Inhibitor programme was activated, a signal being broadcasted from the console, which would have been received by the Inhibitor itself, were it still there. But it was not - it lay in ruins around the room. Instead, the digital signal was broadcasted straight into the portal itself.  
The commands continued to follow their path, activating the psionic dampening device Izzy had uncovered earlier, and linking it in to the Inhibitor programme.  
Twenty miles away, in the middle of the desert, a silo opened, and a massive dish slid out into the open air, slowly rotating around, sending its signal out into the air. Constructed in haste by the military six years ago, this machine had tapped into the minds of all people on Earth, and extracted the information on Digimon and the DigiWorld that had become common knowledge after Myotismon's invasion of Earth. However, for whatever reason - most likely due to the unnatural bond they share with the digital world - the DigiDestined's minds remained intact, and the information secure.  
But that wasn't what Izzy had planned now.  
Wiring the dish into the Inhibitor was one thing, but Izzy had to work quickly to compute the programme that would alter their functions to fits the kids' needs. Instead of extracting energy of the mind, the dish would instead extract energy of the body from the designated target - and for Izzy, that target was Nexusmon. However, while he was in the portal, Nexusmon was existing between realities, rendering it an impossibility for the dish to lock on to him. So instead, Izzy linked the Inhibitor to the portal, and then the dish to Inhibitor, giving it a direct conduit to Nexusmon himself - and beginning the drainage sequence.  


The whiteness that had engulfed the room began to recede, and Tai blinked. The little In-Training Digimon which littered the floor - along with Salamon - scuttled over to their respective human companions, and watched at what happened next.  
Wh....what's... happening...?! Nexusmon cried out, his electronically-distorted voice fluctuating back and forth, from Reitman to Nexusmon, and vice versa. What... did... you... DO?!  
Shifting in the portal, Nexusmon glared at Izzy, standing up the computer console, his arms folded. Joe and Mimi stood behind him, Joe with his arm around Mimi's waist, both of them looking on. Nearby, Takeru and Kari stood close, with Matt behind them, as Sora helped Tai get to his feet. The looks on their faces were enough to fill Nexusmon with doubt.  
No... no! Nexusmon cried, as he felt the effects of the system on him. You... you cannot TAKE the POWER! His body contorted wildly, portions of it shrinking and morphing back into patches of flesh, and blue material. he begged. Don't take the power away! It... it was all I ever had...!  
Around him, the green circle of the portal to the DigiWorld began to contract, as his energies were drained, making him unable to keep it open. Nexusmon began to flail his arms, in a motion that appeared almost like swimming, as though he were trying to free himself of the portal - trying to break his link to it, and save what power he had left. He moved not one inch.  
This... isn't how it was supposed to BE! Nexusmon screeched, his entire head collapsing and morphing back into Reitman's as he spoke, then shifting back again. I... I was supposed to win! It was all... supposed to be... mine!  
There was no response from any of the DigiDestined or their Digimon - and certainly, for all his screams, not one shred of pity for Nexusmon.  
The portal was now only fifteen feet across, and, piece by hybrid piece, Nexusmon was reverting to Reitman as the power was drained from him by the dish, and dissipated into the ether. From his feet up, the finality of the transformation began - the shimmering metal gave way to polished black shoes, and navy blue trousers. As the transmutation passed up, over his waist, his arms began to morph too, the claws becoming flesh, and the arms becoming sleeves of his blue jacket, which flowed to meet the rest of the jacket, covering his torso, the medals adorning his chest glinting in the burning green light. The metal dome of his head was thrown back, and his visor opening, in imitation of a mouth, as an earth-shattered, inhuman scream was  
unleashed, which seemed to rattle the very walls of the chamber itself. The transformation reached his neck, and flowed up, and over the dome, converting it back to the wrinkled yet powerful face of Reitman. His silver hair was still as neat as ever, as he writhed around in the green void.  
It's... gone...! he wailed. The power... gone... all gone...!  
The portal was only ten feet across.  
Nexusmon was gone.  
Five feet.  
Reitman curled his body around him, in the void between dimensions, as the portal closed in.  
With a final, sickening scream of pain and failure, General Alexander Reitman of the US military was crushed out of existence as the portal to the digital world slammed closed on either side of him, dooming his essence to an eternity of nothingness in the dimensional divide.  


It's... over? Kari said, after a long silence.  
Y... yes, Izzy said. He took a breath. It's over.  
And it's our time to go too, I'm afraid, Motimon squeaked. The portal is shut... there's just enough residual energy left in here for us to say goodbye... but what that's gone, so are we.  
Green vapour - the residual energy Motimon spoke of - curled along the ground, as each of the children picked their respective Digimon up in their arms.  
  
Don't go changin', Joe, Bukamon said, with a wry grin. And be sure to send me an invite for the wedding! He jerked his head towards Mimi, and Joe went bright red. Mimi grinned sheepishly, as Tanemon nodded her approval.  
Can I be a bridesmaid, Mimi? she asked.  
I wanna be best man! Bukamon yelped.  
Mimi and Joe sweatdropped.  
  
We'll still be friends, Matt, Tsunomon said, as Matt looked down sadly at the orange fuzzball in his arms. Remember what we promised.  
Matt said, wiping away a tear, quickly. Friends for life.  
  
Guess this is it, huh, TK? Tokomon asked.  
TK whispered. Thanks, Tokomon. Thanks for everything you've ever done for me.  
You'd have done the same, TK, Tokomon said, before grabbing on to TK's shirt with his stubby arms, and never wanting to let go.  
  
You know I don't like to get emotional, Salamon said to Kari. I'll miss you... you'll miss me... you know... but the little Digimon couldn't finish the sentence, as the lump rose in her throat. She sniffed, and Kari squeezed her tight.  
I know, Kari said, quietly. I know.  
  
We'll see each other again, Motimon said. Some day.  
Izzy said, though he didn't mean it.  
  
And, for that moment, between two beings of great intelligence and vocabulary, no words were spoken. And that silence said more than words ever could.  
  
Always be yourself, Sora, Yokomon told the girl. There's no-one better.  
I love you, Yokomon, Sora said, with tears in her eyes. And you'll always be with me, in my heart.  
  
Tai looked on as Sora and Yokomon embraced, and scratched the back of his head. Koromon sat on the floor beside him, looking up at him. Tai turned, and picked him up.  
he started.  
Yeah, I know, Koromon said, with a smile. You don't wanna break down in front of everyone. You're gonna miss me, and all that jazz.  
Tai sniffed, once, and fought the tears back. You know me too well, he told he little pink ball.  
I have to, Koromon told him. No-one else could ever be bothered.  
Laughing, Tai gave Koromon a noogie, and hugged him.  
Time to go, Koromon whispered.  
Goodbye, buddy, Tai said.  
Goodbye, Tai.  
Koromon felt lighter in Tai's arms, and, as he extended his limbs to hold the little Digimon out in front of him, he dissolved into pink dust, which swirled in the air, where it was joined by seven other streams of particles, all converging on the spot where the portal had been. The residual green digital energy rose from the floor, and joined with the dust, as, in a blink of light, both it and the dust was gone.  


There was silence again.  
How are we going to get home? Tai asked.  
No problems, there, Izzy said. The elastic band' I mentioned earlier? _(Author's note - that'd be back in Ch. 6) _Well, it thrust us into the future - meaning it went beyond it's normal time and space - beyond it's normal state, so now, it's recoiling again. And unless I miss my guess, which I don't, we'll be leaving in approximately...  


Izzy would have finished that sentence, if Odaiba central park hadn't appeared in front of his eyes and startled him enough to interrupt him when he was in mid-flow.  
Joe offered.  
Er... yes, Izzy said.  
Matt, Tai and Joe looked at their watches. It was Tuesday... again.  
So... we're back right after we left? Mimi asked. So, all that stuff hasn't actually happened yet?  
Not yet, no, Izzy said. But it will. And our counterparts will stop it.  
So... this is how it ends, huh? Takeru said. Yet again, we save the world, but no-one knows about it, cept the freakin' military.  
You ever think we keep getting the short end of the global saviour stick? Kari asked.  
No-one said anything.  
I guess it's true what they say, Joe said.  
Tai queried.  
Y'know, that stuff about power and corruption.  
Matt agreed.  
If you want to talk about power, it makes you wonder, Sora said, what would have happened to us if we DID get all the recognition and glory that goes with saving the world three times over...  
I don't think I want to think about that, Joe said, shivering.  
Well, we don't have to, Tai said. It's over now. Or, y'know, it WILL be, in two days... or whatever. Let's just... go home.  
Sora agreed. Let's go home.

- - -

**Epilogue**

**"Prisoner of Destiny"**

- - -

Time passed.  
The prisoner didn't know how long.  
Darkness... nothing but darkness.  
LIGHT!  
Light... and confinement.  
Transparent.  
Moving.  
Corridors.  
Familiar.  
The prisoner had been here before.  
A cell.  
Moving.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Stop...?  
No!  
In the cell! Why?  
Door.  
Open.  
In.  
Closed.  
Trapped.  


A single glass jar was placed in one of the many cells by the muscular hands of Corporal Samuel McKenzie, and he quickly shut the reinforced Plexiglas door, locking it, and moving off down the corridor, back the way he came.  
The jar was empty of anything and everything - a non-existent black void occupied it, with simple binary code moving in neat parallel lines up and down it, defying every law of reality known to man.  
The experiments were far from over.  
The binary code began to stretch and contort, as though something was pressing into it from behind. A three-dimensional relief image was created. An image of a face. The mouth opened.  
General Alexander Reitman of the US military... screamed.  


RELEASE ME!  


- - -

**THE END**

- - -

_*choke* *sob* It's... all over! *weep*_

_It was a long haul, but we finally got here, eh? I kinda feel proud of myself for seeing this one right through to the end. In all seriousness, I really want to know what all the readers thought of this fic - so please, if you liked it, review!_

_- - -_


End file.
